Fish with a Blog
by Boolia
Summary: Klaus writes a blog. Hear what he has to stay about the world, topics, movie reviews, and current events.
1. President Elect

Fish with a Blog

November 12, 2016

I decided to start a blog. I decided because I can't do much as a fish, and I wanted to do something instead of watching Netflix, and other stuff, all day. Anyways, onto the first topic, the President-elect, Donald Trump.

I, along with many people throughout the country, and some parts of the world, is disappointed and shock over Trump's victory over Clinton.

It was a dark day when we heard the news on Wednesday. Steve was so depressed that he asked to stay home from school. Of course, Francine said no, so he had to go. Hayley and Jeff went to protest with many people like Trump haters are doing throughout the country like it's the end of the world (which might be true if Trump stays true to his promises).

I, too, fear the fate for America. It makes me glad that I'm a fish, and not so proud. I'm kind of lucky to be a fish because, I'm an illegal immigrant, and I might get deported if they find out about me if I was human. I'm not so lucky because I'm depressed as it is. I don't need Trump adding to my pain and misery. I fear for you, America, I really do.

Not everyone is saddened in our family through. The only two who were happy is Stan and Roger (Surprise, surprise.) As soon as the announcement was made, they partied with champagne.

We saw his victory speech, and his poor son! He looked tired, and no wonder; it was in the early morning when Trump made his speech. Poor kid! Didn't he have school in a few hours? I must applaud him though. Although he was sleeping, and could've passed out, making Trump's speech awkward, he didn't. He stayed up to support his ol' man. Way to go, Barren!

I do feel sorry for him though. His father being Trump and all. He's _bound_ to have heard some of his father's big mouth, and his offensive and racist slurs. He'll corrupt him for sure. Heck, he might be already corrupted, then again, his other children, and wife, do not seem to be, so there's hope.

Trump is a powerful speaker, I give him that. If he wasn't hated, said nasty and offensive things, or wasn't feared by people at what he planned to do, he might have been liked a bit more. To me, he seems more like a dictator then a president.

Hillary gave a good acceptance speech though. She told her supporters that the loss was painful, and to give Trump a chance. And I think she couldn't be more right! Who knows? Maybe Trump will turn around when he takes office in January. He seems to be nicer now that he's been elected president (for the moment). Like the current chancellor of Germany, America will one day have a female word leader. I'm sure of it! After all, the nation is 240 years old, so it's possible. I'm surprised that it hasn't already happened after all this time.

But, we'll see what the future brings, and hopefully a miracle will happen, and he won't build a wall, deport innocent Muslims, WWIII, and other horrible things he might decide to do. If not, hopefully someone will do something about him before it's to late. In the meantime, we just have to prey and wait. I think that'll be the best thing to do. After all we have at lest four (hopefully) years with him if he doesn't resigned, get impeached, or something else.


	2. Finding Dory

November 15, 2016

So, _Finding Dory_ comes out on DVD and Blu-ray today. We don't have it on DVD, but since I'm reminded of it, because and of its release, I decided to review it.

The movie is similar to its processor, _Finding Nemo_ , because it's about finding your family. We all get to see our old friends again from the last film; Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Crush, Squirt, the Tank Gang (after the end credits), and Mr. Ray. The new characters are Dory's parents (Both of their memories are perfect, btw.), Jenny and Charlie, Destiny (Dory's childhood friend), Hank, Becky, Bailey, otters, two sea lions that are the 'Mine' seagulls of this movie, and more.

The movie, in my opinion was a fairly good sequel. The original might be a little better (like most originals.)

In this movie, we get to see flashbacks of little fudging adorable Dory (with a cute voice to match), and how she gets separated from her parents. We also get to see Dory as a teenager, but she isn't as adorable, just Dory as an adult, only smaller.

The movie is heartwarming, and has same tearjerker moments (what Pixar movies are known for.)

Apparently, Pixar has some more sequels coming; Cars 3, (Cars 2 sucked, didn't it?) Toy Story 4 (the third installment had a good conclusion, why add another one? Money, I guess), and The Incredables 2.

Once again, you did it again, Ellen DeGeneres! You did an awesome job as Dory! The voices of Merlin, Crush, and all but one of the Tank Gang reprise their voice roles. The voice of Nemo and Squirt don't reprise their roles because, well, because they got too old for them. However, the voice actor for Nemo is in the movie, just not Nemo of course.

So, if you liked _Finding Nemo_ , you're going to like this movie. It's unforgettable! And remember, if life gets you down, just keep swimming!


	3. My new shoes (Fight and Flight)

November 17th

 **Note: This gives spoilers for the recent episode of American Dad: Fight and Flight. So, if you haven't seen it, don't read, unless you want spoilers**. 

So, the other day I brought a pair of shoes. Now, I know what you're thinking. Klaus, you're a fish; _why_ do you need shoes? Well, you're right. I don't need shoes… not yet anyways. I do need them when I have a body again. And I _will_ have a body again. I don't care what Stan says, I _will_ , someday.

And that reminds me. I sang a lovely song today. A 'dream' song that was like straight out of a Disney movie. I was almost finished, when who so rudely interrupted me? Hayley, that's who! I erupted on her like a volcano when she barged in like that while I was doing my thing. I was singing happily, and she had to ruin it! _The nerve_! She didn't have any right to do what she did! Not any right whatsoever! Well, it was her room, and she had stuff to do, but _still_! She had no right whatsoever!

I must give her credit through. She _did_ help me when we barged into a man's house, and framed him for stealing my shoes. We beat and tied him up, and I even fired a gun! I don't know where I got the gun from, but I didn't care. I just wanted my shoes!

 _Boy,_ I really showed him whose boss! I bet he won't mess with a fish again! However, it turns out, he didn't steal my shoes, or Hayley's Garfield welcome mat. Jeff found my shoes in the bushes. Talk about awkward!

He did have a man tied up in the closet though. We paid him no mind. We just left.

So Stan or Bollock, if somehow you're reading this, _screw you guys_! You can both suck it! I will go back into a body, and wear those shoes (if you haven't thrown them away that is)! I will be happy, and maybe go back to Germany, and be with my family again. It will happen rather you like it or not! My dream will come true! Someday.


	4. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

November 23, 2016

So, we went to see _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ the other day. The movie was okay, but it's nothing like the _Harry Potter_ films.

So, the movie is a prequel to the _Harry Potter_ films and books. It takes place in 1926, in not the UK, but in America in New York City. Our hero, Newt Scamander, author of the named book from _Harry Potter_ , accidently lets out his creatures (The mole is kind of cute). He meets Jacob Kowalski, a No-Maj (not magic.) He helps Newt in getting all of his creatures back into his magical suitcase.

Of course, the people in the wizarding world of America do not like this, and he is arrested for being unregistered and possibly causing chaos in NYC.

Albus Dumbledore is mentioned, and Gellert Grindelward who fought a three-way dual with Albus and his brother appears. He is played by Johnny Depp.

Steve was 10 when the first _Harry Potter_ film came out way back in 2001. The movie was just magical for him, and for me too. We went to see movie after movie as they came out. Harry and his friends grew, but Steve only grew to 14 (which is weird, it's 2016! He should be 25, and Hayley should be 29. This isn't a cartoon where the characters don't age, so what is happening?) We all read the books as well.

I guess they're planning sequels for _Fantastic Beasts_. Grindelward is going to be a bigger character in the sequel. I heard that the second would take place in the UK and Paris.

The critics are saying positive feedback for this film, so if it's good for them, then it's good for them.

Again, this was an okay movie. It did have magic and all. But, it wasn't as magical to me as _Harry Potter_. We were saddened when the last _Harry Potter_ film came out; we didn't want Harry's adventures with his friends to end!

And because of that, I had so much hype for this. Oh well; no movie can beat the originals I guess. And who knows? Maybe the sequels will be better. We just have to wait and see.

P.S: I haven't read Harry Potter and the _Cursed Child_ yet, but someday I will, and maybe I'll review it. Maybe. Steve asked it for Christmas, so if he gets it, I'll sure I'll read it soon after, if not, eventually.


	5. Thanksgiving

November 24, 2016

Today's Thanksgiving, and I guess I'm thankful for, well being alive I guess. Now being stuck in this body is awful, but the worst thing the CIA could've done was kill me. I'm grateful that they didn't. Now, that fateful day of being transplanted into a fish's body was the worst day of my life, but it's better then being dead.

I have these shoes, so hopefully I'll turn back into a human soon so I can try those babies on. I dear hope I didn't buy them for nothing.

I'm watching the parade on CBS as I type this up. It's about to begin, with Charlie Brown, and Thomas the Tank Engine behind him. But, _why_ do they have to talk and have singing performances during the beginning? I guess they do have to wait until the parade comes into their view, and the singers are pretty entertaining, but _still_! It's 37 minutes past the hour. _Come on;_ all, I really want to see is the dang parade!

Francine's adoptive parents, and sister, Gwen, are coming over with the rest of the food, and pies. We are providing the beverages, and the turkey. We also have Steve and Haley's cousins, uncles, and aunts coming over (from America, not China.) And I even get some of the food instead of my flaky fish food!

So, whatever your plans are today, happy Thanksgiving!


	6. Black Friday

November 25, 2016

Francine brought me new fish food today. She also got me a new fish bowl since the relative kids broke it, like they always do. Maybe when they're older, they'll learn to be more careful around me when I'm in my fishbowl (then again, maybe no since the Smiths, minus Hayley, do it, Roger mostly, but here's hoping). I asked her for a castle, and maybe more toy scuba divers so I can have my own toy army of them. They're all on my wish list, but I don't think I'll get them. Maybe since I brought shoes, I should buy new clothes, and of course, socks. But I think I should get a new body first. I think I should've waited to buy shoes when I need them, but, oh well! This way they'll be ready to be worn when the time comes.

Steve was off today like yesterday, and went Black Friday shopping with Hayley, Jeff, Roger, and Francine, then went to hang out with his friends. I would've gone shopping too, if, you know.

Hayley brought mittens for Jeff, and Jeff brought her a new winter coat (None of them knows what the other one brought. They each told me, and I raised my right fin, swearing not to tell the other). Francine brought _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ for Steve. She didn't wrap it yet, so maybe I'll read it while Steve's at school one day, or wait, or since it's written like a play, read it together as a family. That'll be fun. Francine also got Stan _Central Intelligence_ , and brought more presents for her adoptive parents, and the family members that came yesterday. She said Stan should get the members on his side on another date when he's not at the CIA. Roger bought _Keanu_ on DVD for himself, and we watched it. We might get _Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Captain America: Civil War,_ _Deadpool_ , and _Independence Day: Resurgence_ for Christmas, maybe more. Why we didn't get these when they first came out on DVD, I don't know. I'll know for sure after the day.


	7. Moana

November 27, 2016

Today we saw _Moana_ in theaters, and _boy,_ was it good! The scenery was gorgeous with the ocean and the Pacific Islands. Disney, you had done it again!

So, before the film, there's a short called _Inner Workings_ , which is kind of like _Inside Out,_ but with body parts. It's about a man who goes to his boring work. That's all I'll say. I don't want to give it all away. It's only six minutes. The body parts in the short are pretty cute.

So, the movie is about a Polynesian girl named Moana (and she's not a princess; she even says so in the movie), who loves the ocean, and was always curious about what lied beyond it. But, her father refuses to let her go beyond because of its many dangers. She sets out on an adventure with Maui, (Dwayne Johnson) a demigod with a magical fishhook that can turn him into any animal, and her pet rooster, Heihei, who is very dumb, but is pretty funny. She also has a pet pig, Pua, but the pig stays on the island. Anyways, our heroes, and Heihei go on a quest to get back Maui's fishhook from a giant crab. They then have to return the heart (a green stone) to Te Fiti, an island goddess, which Maui stole it from.

If you stay until the end, which is after the credits, there is a brief scene with the crab. If you missed it, you can go to see it again, and wait until the credits, or go to another movie, and prey you come to the end credits of this movie after your movie (you might get caught for not having a ticket though, I don't know, but be careful), or fast forward online until the end of the end credits, or wait to buy the DVD. I don't care what you do, and I don't care if you want to see it or not, your choice. And again, I'm not giving any spoilers.

So, see this movie. You won't be disappointed. I wouldn't be surprised if this movie was nominated in the best-animated film category, along with _Zootopia_ , and maybe _Finding Dory_.


	8. Dumb tweets

December 3, 2016

Communication is a good thing to have in everyday life. But, you have to be careful, and think of what you want to say, otherwise you might say something hurtful to the other person. Luckily, you can take it back, and apologize. The Internet is another story. Once you post something, it's there forever.

Okay, you can apologize, and maybe delete it, but the damage will already be done. Today, I'm going to talk about one of my favorite YouTube vids that'll make you think twice of what you're posting online. I am going to talk about dumb tweets.

The videos I'm talking about are _Top Ten Dumbest Tweets_ by MostAmazingTop10. And believe it or not, there are 21 of these.

There are more Top 10 lists by these people, but we're going to focus on the dumb tweets. If you want to see their other lists, visit their channel, and view them.

So, there are a lot of dumb people in the world, so obviously they're going to be dumb tweets. That's where these people come in. They gather these tweets, and put them in a list of ten. Examples of these include: 'Does it take 18 months for twins to be born? Or nine'?, 'i don't understand why people always say that the mona lisa is leo da vinchi's best work. i really like his role in titanic,' 'did they come up with 911 as the police number after 9/11?', something about praying for Paris Hilton after the Paris attacks in November last year, what if Christmas landed on Friday the 13th, America being the age the current year is, so 2016, instead of 240, and so on,

Danny Burke is the host of this series, as well as some others on the channel. There are also other editions like the celebrity, what tweets lost people their jobs, and even a lone one on Kenye West.

Now, there are some spelling error ones, and I guess I can understand that. I'll also understand if these posts were posted by kids or teenagers. And you can understand why these mistakes were made, but that doesn't hide the fact that the world is full of dumb people, hence dumb tweets.

So, I guess what you can take away from these dumb tweets videos is to think before you post, or suffer the humiliation! And if you do make a dumb tweet, Danny might include yours, and I don't think you want that. Watch the other vids too on their channel. Some are very interesting, and you might learn somethings you never knew before.


	9. Hayley's possible baby

December 8, 2016

Hayley said that she and Jeff were to going to try to have a baby, and I couldn't be but excited for them. Now, I can teach the baby the 'germen way of growing up'!

At first, I didn't think Hayley wanted a baby, and after they adopted a demon child, Nemo that one Christmas. But, I guessed she changed her mind, and I'm happy for that.

I can be a babysitter whenever she and Jeff are out. I admit it might be odd for a fish to be a babysitter to a human child, but I did it with Hayley when her elderly babysitter died when I first came to live with the Smiths. I might not be able to cook, and play with her properly like a human babysitter, but I can still be good. I'll be the most _wunderbar_ babysitter ever!

I was hurt when she said I could be the baby's 'nearby.' I don't know what she meant exactly by it, but it still hurt!

I hope the baby and I will be friends. It'll be a fresh start. When I first arrived to the Smiths', Hayley was only a year old. She reminded me of Adie, my baby girl, and so I wanted her to treat her like the child I never saw growing up.

Whatever baby Hayley and Jeff has, I'm sure she or he will be great. I have full confidence that Hayley and Jeff will make wonderful parents. And when the baby gets here, I'll be more then just a 'nearby.'


	10. Isis attack on Berlin

December 21, 2016

I'm afraid that I don't have any good news to share today on my blog. When I first heard of this, I cried. The attack was in my home country of Germany, and who was responsible for this attack? Isis (are you surprised?)

It was an attack similar to Nice in France earlier this year. A truck drove into a Christmas market in Berlin, and purposely killed twelve people, and injured fifty. The date was December 19th at about eight PM. They were just Christmas shopping for love ones, and once again, Isis had to ruin it for everybody!

And what's more disturbing is, this isn't the first attack on Germany this year. There were also a stabbing, a suicide bombing, axe attacks and knife attacks, and a shooting. And what's more upsetting is, more is likely to come.

What is _happening_ to the world? Everything terrible thing that happens is often linked to Isis nowadays. It's _sick_ man; I hate those people! Why can't the world live in peace and harmony? It seems like nothing on Earth is safe anymore, people have to live in fear. It's all thanks to Isis!

I know that's why Trump vows to deport all Muslims from this country until he and others solve this problem. But, not all Muslims are bad! I feel bad for innocent Muslims that had nothing to do with the attacks, are being forced to leave. That might be asking for more attacks! They might be so mad that they lose it!

When I heard of the attack, (und after I was done crying), I held a small vigil with Hayley and Jeff (none of the other members of the fam. wanted to) to honor all of those that had to suffer and died in the attack.

The suspect of the attack was carried by a young man in his early twenties (23, 24). Germany is having a nationwide manhunt for him, so, who knows? He may attack again (which is downright scary to think about it, but sadly, it's possibly the truth). Germany, along with the entire world, you are in my prayers.

Hillary is right. We are stronger when we are together. So, stop the violence, and fears of the world. I'm telling you, _please_! Let's just unite, and be respectful towards one another. I don't care if I have to be a fish. That's the world, und I think the world will agree with, I want t live in. It will make Earth be a much better place.


	11. Christmas

December 25, 2016

Again, like Thanksgiving, I'm typing this while watching TV, the _Disney's Parks Christmas Magical Celebration_ ; aka the Christmas parade on ABC, (although maybe not much parade) The parade hasn't stated yet, just singing, and people adopting kids, and taking them to Disney World. I also saw the castles of the parks in Shanghai and Paris. They were both at night, and fireworks boomed behind them.

Today Stan's side of the family is coming over (not his dad, of course). We are going to eat, open presents, the kids will play in the snow, Hayley taking some people for Christmas caroling, and a bunch more Christmassy stuff.

Once again, I will don a Santa hat, and transformed into Santa Klaus (get it? It's Santa Claus, with a K). I'm dressing up as Santa Klaus, and seeing all of the kids happy faces (they never knew that a fish could be Santa.)

Well, that's all I have to say. From my family to yours, may your day be bright and filled with merry, wonder, and magic. Frohliche Weihnachten!


	12. Rogue One and Carrie Fisher's death

December 28, 2016

We saw _Rogue One,_ the new _Star Wars_ spinoff. We were going to watch it right after it got out in theaters, but it was sold out. We tried again, and again with the same result. _Man,_ this film is popular; _everybody_ wants to see it (well, it's _Star Wars,_ so it's understandable). We finally saw it yesterday on Steve's winter break with his friends. We saw it without Stan because he had to work, so now he has to see it himself someday, and I am here to review it.

The film was good. It's about Jyn Erso, who is detained for her crimes by the Empire. She is ordered to retrieve the Death Star schematics on the planet, Scarif.

Cassian Andor, an intelligence officer and a Rebel Alliance Caption, and K-2SO, an Imperial droid, who has some funny lines, accompany her. I swear every time that droid talked, people in the audience were laughing. It's safe to say that he was the comic relief of the movie.

The movie had some action, a guarantee in all _Star Wars_ films. So, if you haven't seen this film, and you're a _Star Wars_ fan, I think you'll enjoy this film.

Now, for the sad part. Not in the movie, I mean in real life. The actress that played Princess Leia, Carrie Fisher has sadly passed away yesterday. Hayley told us after we saw the movie after she saw a text from her phone. Imagine that during the movie you're seeing, someone who played a part in it, had died the same day.

We were all saddened when we heard the news. She was sixty years old, and she had suffered a heart attack on a plane. Four days later, she died.

Poor Carrie, and her family. A lot of celebrities we have lost in 2016, including Gene Wilder (The original Willy Wonka), David Bowie, Muhammad Ali, and more.

I guess this blog isn't just a _Rogue One_ review, but also a tribute to the late Carrie Fisher. May the force always be with you Carrie, and we will miss you, as well as the other famous people we lost this year.


	13. New Year's Day

January 1, 2017

Happy New Year! It was crazy! The whole family stayed up until way past midnight, until two in the morning! We watched the countdown on TV, and played games afterwards. I guess I drank too much alcohol, because I got totally wasted. So did Roger.

I'm sober now, but I got so wasted that I had a blackout! That's right, Roger and I both didn't remember what happened, so we both didn't wake up until noon. Hayley had to tell us what all went down.

See, she said that Roger and I made a bet on who can drink the most shots. Hayley said Roger won, but I say I was the victor. Then again, I don't remember due to the blackout, but let's just say it was me.

A lot of stuff went down this past year. A lot of good stuff, and a lot of bad stuff, like every year. First, let's talk about the bad, and get it out of our systems.

There were the deaths of famous people, Nancy Reagan, Harper Lee, (good thing she published her second book in 2015, huh?), the actress that played Ray's mom in _Everybody Loves Raymond)_ David Bowie. Carrrie Fisher, and her mother, and more. There was the Brussels bombings. The Orlando nightclub shootings, Brexit in the UK, an apparent creepy crown craze, Isis attacking a Christmas market in Germany, and the ugly Presidential campaign that ended in major disappointment (at least for most of the fam and liberals and Trump haters anyways). If you want to learn more about these events, I'm not going to tell you. This is 2017 for Christ's sake; use the Internet!

Now let's talk about the good stuff. We made it past 200 episodes. That's pretty impressive! There were the Olympics at Rio de Janeiro. _Pokémon Go_ making people get out more I guess. The author's three baby cousins were born, and another on the way! Hayley announced that she and Jeff were trying for a baby. And I guess that's it. I can't think of any more.

So, there's the good and bad events of the year (that I can think of anyways.) Now, let's talk about my New Year's Resolutions.

All of my resolutions have been the same every year. Turning back into a human, returning to my family in Germany, and getting the respect I deserve. Like most resolutions, they probably won't come true, but here's hoping! Roger wants one more wine then what he drank last year. He tries to challenge himself into how many wines he has a year, and to drink one more then the previous year. So for example, he drank 850 drinks this last year, so in 2017, he vows for 851.

Steve wants to be cooler then last year, and get a girlfriend. Hayley wants to try to get pregnant, and maybe have her baby. Jeff wants Hayley to live up to it. Stan wants to spend more time with Francine, and Francine wants to maybe go to China by the end of the year.

So, let's pray that Trump doesn't screw up the Presidency too bad, and all of the violent shootings, and stuff with Isis will stop (I'll keep my fins crossed). It's a new year, with means a fresh start, and we'll see what 2017 have to offer!


	14. Sing

January 6, 2017

Hayley and Jeff took me to see the movie _Sing_ the other day. Since Steve had his last day of winter break, we asked him. He refused because he was going to Snot's house, and said we could see it without him. He also said that he might not get to into it. We went instead.

The movie was okay, but not anything special. It was just about a bunch of singing animals. The singing was nice though.

The movie tells the story of six animals, a pig, a mouse, an elephant, a gorilla, a porcupine, and a kola who wants to start a singing contest. He meant for the prize money to be $1,000. But, his assistant typed $100,00 by accident. So now, all the animals want in!

The animals that wanted money the most was Mike the mouse, and Johnny the gorilla. Mike wanted the cash to pay off some bears. Johnny wants to money to pay bail for his father and his gang who get arrested for a heist.

I guess my favorite character was Mike. He's a good crooning, street musician. He is also arrogant, and laughed a couple times when animals got hurt. He was also one of the best singers.

There was also some drama to the other animals. The porcupine's boyfriend finds another girl for the band, with makes the girl porcupine sad. The pig is a mother to a lot of piglets, and works too hard. She gets paired with a pig with a Germen accent. The elephant's grandfather wants her to sing, but she's not sure because of her stage fright.

I guess the movie was kind of cute, but like I said, not anything special. So if you want to jam to over sixty classic songs from recent or past, or want to see some singing animals, this film is harmless. But, you might want to wait to watch it by yourself if you want to sing along. You have to be quiet in the movie theater, if you didn't know already.


	15. Milo's Murphy's Law

January 13th, 2017

I started watching _Milo Murphy's Law_ recently on the computer. I found it on KissCartoon. It's from the same creators as _Phineas and Ferb_ , and I was like 'I like _Phineas and Ferb_ , so why not?' It's good, but it's no _Phineas and Ferb_.

Murphy's Law, if you're not familiar with it, is anything that can go wrong, _will_ go wrong! It's about middle schooler Milo Murphy, voiced by Weird Al Yankovic, that has this condition where misfortunes happen to him every day.

Now, normally if something unfortunate happens to me, or other people, they would curse. But does Milo? He's real positive, and cool about it. It doesn't bother him.

He also has friends, Zack and Melissa, who despite Milo's condition, hangs out with him, while other people might try to avid him.

At home, he has a dog, Diogee who follows him on a regular basis, and he's not a secret agent. He has a sister, Sara, and a mom and dad. The dad has the same thing Milo has.

Now, I don't think this cartoon will be as successful as _Phineas and Ferb_ was, but it's far better then cartoons like _Uncle Grandpa, Teen Titans Go_ , and other crappy kid cartoons these days. _Seriously_ , it's like the olden days like when Steve and Hayley were born, most cartoons were the best, but nowadays, not so much. Even the modern _SpongeBob,_ modern _Fairy Odd Parents_ , and even the live action sitcoms on Nick and Disney, are better then shows like these.

So, maybe if you have a crappy day, you can watch this show, see someone else staying positive through it when they have it even worse, and maybe make you feel better about the rotten day you had, maybe like today, Friday the 13th.


	16. The Inauguration of Donald J Trump

January 20, 2017

Well, today is the day. It's a day that some may like, and some may not. But, rather you like it or not, it's happening. And all Americans know what I'm talking about (If not, they're infants, just dumb, or had been laying under a rock.) It's Inauguration day of the 45th President of the United States of America, Donald J Trump.

I watched the Inauguration speech with Roger, Francine, Jeff, and Hayley today. I imagine Stan watched it at work with his CIA buddies. Trump's speech was good. He wants to do so much for our country, and promises not to let each of us down. We also watched the parade, and stuff related to the day.

And there were still protestors (what a surprise). Now I was and still am fearful of what Trump will do to our country as much as the next guy, but I say give the guy a chance. He may make it worst because of his nasty campaign trail, but, since he's now in charge of the whole country, let's see what he can do. And he had softened up since he got elected, and had tweaked of what he planned to do, like having the GOP pay for the wall, and have Mexico repay it, maybe have a fence too, keep some of Obama Care, and more.

I watched Obama's farewell speech, and it was good too. When he talked about his wife and daughters through, _man, that_ was a tearjerker! Even one of the daughters, who I think was the only one of his children there, was wiping her eyes! You can tell that man really loves his wife and his children. I'll sure miss him as President.

So, in conclusion, Trump may be the worst, or he may surprise us with something good (here's hoping), but like I said before, give the guy a chance. Let him prove to us that he will do America proud, by making it great again. I hope (and I dearly hope) that he like he said in his speech, won't let me, and the rest of America, down.


	17. Valentine's Day

February 14th

Happy Valentine's Day! And to those of you that hate this holiday because you don't have a date, or just hate it in general, have a good day, and know that you're not alone with your sorrows.

I cried like I do every year on this dreadful holiday. Seeing all of the happy couples, getting kissed, rather it's French kissing or not, and people going on their dates for their first time, getting cards and or chocolates, or other gifts, makes me jealous that the love of my life is gone from my life.

So, Hayley and Jeff went to Rainforest Café for dinner. Not the ideal place to take your love on Valentine's Day, but whatever! Jeff wanted to go, and Hayley just went with it. They both had a lovely dinner (if you count noise and anatronic animals going off, the lights dimming, and a fake rainstorm interrupting you every 15 minutes romantic). They even saw a guy proposing to his wife there!

If I ever propose to my future wife (assuming my first wife moved on after 31 years) I would pick somewhere to do it more fancy, like Green Mill maybe. And to be more romantic, I'll propose on Valentine's Day!

Francine and Stan went out as well (not Rainforest Café.) Steve tried to woo the girls at his school (poor boy). I just stayed home, crying my eyes out while und watching romantic movies on Netflix.

So, maybe next year I'll be lucky, and find the woman of my dreams. I doubt it, but here's hoping!


	18. A Dog's Purpose

February 15th

Over the weekend, Hayley, Jeff, and I saw _A Dog's Purpose._ If you didn't know, it's based on a book by W. Bruce Cameron. Hayley got the book from the library the moment she saw it. She read it, loved it, and read the sequel, _A Dog's Journey._ So when she saw the first ad for this movie, she couldn't wait to see this movie.

The movie was cute. It's about a dog who goes through different lives through different breeds of dogs. He lives with different owners, all with different lives. One he connects with really well. Now, I'm not going to spoil anything for you, but the ending is heartwarming. You're going to have to see it for yourself to see what I mean.

This movie went though a problem. PETA wanted to boycott this movie due to disturbing footage during production. Apparently, there's a video that has a Germen Shepard being forced in rushing water. The dog didn't want to go in, but in order for the movie to proceed, it had to be done. Now, when Hayley read about this, she was horrified, so was I. How _could_ they?! That poor dog!

But, she then read that the video was edited to make it _look_ like they were abusing the dog when they really weren't. When Hayley read that, she felt relieved and mad that someone would do this to the movie to get it boycotted, and make people not want to see it. All people want to do is see a movie with a dog narrating his lives; don't ruin it for us by some fake BS. We didn't see the vid, and we didn't want to. We still call the vid a bunch of bull crap.

So, if you're a dog lover, you'll want to see this movie. And don't let people get in the way, and tell you otherwise. You decide for yourself.


	19. The Lego Batman Movie

February 16th

Steve took his friends and I to _The Lego Batman Movie_ the same weekend Hayley took Jeff and I to _A Dog's Purpose_ , so I was busy! I went to two movies in the same theater in one weekend!

So, this movie was okay. It wasn't as good as _The Lego Movie_ , but it was harmless.

The movie's about Batman (who'd have guessed?). He unwittingly adopts a son, Dick Grayson (Robin) at Commissioner Gordon's retirement gala.

They, along with Alfred and Barbara Gordon (James Gordon's daughter) team up to stop the Joker, who is once again, up to no good.

Steve and his friends agreed with me that _The Lego Movie_ was better, but they still liked it. It had some action in it, and had a good message about family, and getting good help. It had a few reverences to previous Batman films!

There are other DC superheroes in this movie. There's Superman, The Flash, and Green Lantern. There's also a lot of the super villains; Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Clayface, Catwoman, Scarecrow, Riddler, and others. Medusa and Lord Voldemort from _Harry Potter_ also appear in this film.

So, if you like Batman and Legos, you might find this entertaining. If you just like Batman, this movie will be okay. Just remember, friends are family (watch until the end to understand this)!


	20. Oscars 2017

February 27

Yesterday was the _Oscars_ , and it was okay. Jimmy Kimmel hosted, and he did a good job.

The only highlights were when he said some funny things, lifted that kid reenacting a scene from the _Lion King,_ the DeLorean from _Back to the Future_ , that tour bus coming in, candy and cookies raining from the ceiling, and the end when they made a big goof.

 _Zootopia_ won best-animated film, and I wasn't surprised. I knew it would win. It was a really cute, entertaining movie. I thought _Finding Dory_ would be in the nominees, but it wasn't. I knew _Moana_ would be.

At one point, Jimmy asked if anybody was hungry, and told them to close their eyes and wish. Some did. Then candy in bags parachuted down from the ceiling. They then rained down again at another point. Cookies also rained down at another point.

A tour bus stopped by with the people on the tour not knowing that they were coming to the _Oscars._ _Boy_ , what a surprise! I bet none of them will ever forget that; I wouldn't!

The best foreign film went to a movie from Iran. But because of Trump's travel ban, the director of that film didn't come. He had people accepting it on his behalf though, and doing his speech. How sad; Trump is _ruining_ the _Oscars_ as well!

Then came the real mess up at the end. _La La Land_ was announced as Best Picture instead of _Moonlight._ Apparently, the guy was given the wrong envelope and thought that it was for Best Picture, when it was for the Best Actress. The whole family left before they could announce there was a goof up. When I told them, they didn't believe me. I felt bad for the _La La Land_ people; they were in the middle of their acceptance speeches, when they realize they didn't win. Talk about embarrassing and awkward! Jimmy and the guy that made the goof apologized, but this _Oscar_ major goof up on the most important award of the night will be remembered!

So, in conclusion the _Oscars_ were alright. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't the greatest _Oscars_ compared to the ones from the past. And hopefully, they will never screw up the Best Picture ever again, or any time soon.


	21. St Patrick's Day

March 17

Happy St. Patrick's Day! Did you remember to wear green? Or have anything green on you at all? If not, well, prepare to get pinched!

My bowl has a shamrock sticker on it. Roger tried to pinch me, but I pointed out the sticker to him. I told him he couldn't pinch me because of the sticker. He said that didn't count, so he pinched me. Hayley then found me a little green outfit, and put in on. Roger still pinched me, and again when I put on a little green hat (he likes to see me in pain)

Roger is going out with Stan to the bar tonight, for some drinks and Irish music. Roger already had wine at his bar in the attic, and has already passed out today. I told him it wouldn't be a good idea if he went drinking again with Stan, but he shot me down. I had wine in the attic as well. _Man;_ that alien and his wine!

Hayley and Jeff are also going to a St. Patrick's Day party. Hayley's underage, but that hasn't stopped her before, but she's a good girl and promised to never drink again until she's of age, so IDK. I guess I'll know after they get home.

I guess before I go to bed, I'll listen to some Irish music on YouTube. That'll be nice. I never been to Ireland, but I want to, like other countries and places in the world. Maybe it'll happen when I'm human. It might, a long with many others, be on my Bucket List.


	22. Beauty and the Beast (2017)

March 21

So, it's Steve's spring break, and the fam and I went to see the new _Beauty and the Beast._

Now, I'm not going to summarize the movie for you because if you saw the 1991 version, (and I assume you have), you know it, and what's going to happen. There are some new stuff, that adds more to the characters and I love that they did that, and some new songs. Beast's song was awesome, and goes more in depth with his character. At first, when I saw the objects, I thought they looked a bit creepy, but as time went on, they grew on me.

There are also new characters. Cadenza the piano, who is the wardrobe, now Gardrobe's husband. Sultan is now a little pooch, Fru Fru owned by them. Belle's mom is in a fastback, as well as Beast's parents. Mr. Pott's husband and Chip's father is also in here. Babette, the feather duster who is Lumiere's girlfriend, is named Plumette, and has a bigger role. The Enchantress, Agatha, has a bigger role too. Adam, Beast's real name, is still named Beast through, even when he's turned back I think.

The thing I really liked about this version is that they fixed the many plot holes that were in the 1991 film, and go into more details. Plot holes like the 10-year curse, the relatives of the castle's inhabitants, how Belle was able to lift Beast on Philippe after he saved her from the wolves, and more. Although the animated film will always have those things that don't make sense, it's still a masterpiece. I love it just the same.

I think the characters are more lovable in the animated one, espciailly Lumiere and Cogsworth. I think Lumiere was funnier with Cogsworth in the first compared to this one. The boy that did Chip did a good job, but I think his voice was cuter in the first. Also, Belle's singing was lovelier in the first, but Emma Watson's was good too.

I think it's a shame that Russia, and a theater in Alabama and possibly other places banned this movie because of LeFou being gay. It wasn't so much addressed in the film. Cogsworth was said to be possibly gay in the first film as well. Maybe once the news is spread, they'll change their minds, and let people see it. I mean, since same sex marriage is legal now, in a few years, it'll be the new norm. _Come on_ people, this is 2017! You need to grow up, and accept other people's decisions. Remember, true beauty lies within.

If I have to say which I liked better, I would say maybe the animated film, again despite its flaws. And the end to the new one was sadder, with all of the objects turning to regular non- talking ones after the last petal fell. I happy cried and sad cried knowing that they would all change back to human, and I would not. I wish the Enchantress would come to me, and turn me back to a human. Oh how I wish to be human again!


	23. The Boss Baby

April 10

Over the weekend, Hayley took Jeff and I to _The Boss Baby_. It's an okay film. The talking babies are pretty cute.

So, it's about a baby being sent to a family of three, and the 7-year old gets jealous of the attention. He sees it odd that the baby is wearing a suit, and gets suspicious of other stuff that the baby does, but the parents don't see it. The baby then starts talking to him, and he and his new brother go on a mission to see why puppies are getting more love them babies are.

They soon learn of a 'forever puppy', an immoral puppy. The villain, who as a baby, looks like Donald Trump, tries to stop them. He also wants Boss Baby's secret formula that keeps him talking like an adult. If Boss Baby doesn't drink it on a regular basis, he turns into a regular baby (which is like the servants turning into regular objects in the new _Beauty and the Beast_ if the curse isn't broken in time).

I suppose the real funny character in the movie was Wizzie, Tim's talking Gandalf alarm clock.

So, if you want to see this because you like puppies and babies, and a cute film, do. If you don't, don't. I'm not stopping you.


	24. Easter

April 16

Hoppy Easter! (Get it? _Hoppy_? I'll get to the point.)

This morning the whole family went to church. Everybody but me that is.

Francine then hosted an Easter egg hunt for a of our kid relatives. When a kid found one of them, he and another kid fought for it, and it fell into my bowl. Francine got it out, and had to wash it.

For dinner, they're going to Green Mill for their buffet that they have. I wish I could go, but I'm staying behind. I'm not allowed (even if I've been to other places that usefully don't allow pets). Also, there's no fish food (even though I eat human food like Omelets)

Well, that's it. In the past years when the kids were younger, Easter was more eggsiting (Get it?). They color Easter eggs, have their own hunts, and watch Easter specials on TV. They still do sometimes. But now, not so much. Oh well, there's always next year.


	25. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2

May 26

I've seen this movie with my fam almost three weeks ago. I'm finally going to review it before I forget it. Und like the saying goes, better late then never, huh? Anyways, on with the review.

We saw _Guardians of the Galaxy_ with Steve's friends before we went into Stan's SUV, and saw _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2_. This movie was good, but I think I liked the first a bit better.

Now, I don't want to get anything away but, the main character Peter Quinn, meets someone from his past! They bond with each other, and Peter learns something about him. It is good; it is bad? I'm not telling you. That'll be a huge spoiler. Go see the movie if you want to know what I'm talking about.

I missed Groot from the first film, but Baby Groot, who replaces him, is cute and hilarious to watch just like his bigger counterpart. He and Rocket are my favorite characters. Steve and his friends agree. Roger only likes Rocket, which is not surprising; He's a very likeable, kick-butt, and awesome raccoon! I liked how Rocket tries to teach Baby Groot what button not to press on the bomb (if you've seen the trailers, it's not a real spoiler). I also liked another scene with Baby Groot, Rocket, and Yondu. I'm not going to tell you what it is, but it's pretty funny.

Honesty, if they make a spin-off with just Baby Groot and Rocket, I'll definitely see it. I even have an idea. Maybe Rocket babysits Baby Groot, and Baby Groot escapes, and he gets into some antics as Rocket tries to save him, and bring him home? Fanfiction idea, maybe?

They're making a third installment. I don't know when, but it's happening. Probably in a couple years or sooner or something, IDK. Steve's already talking about getting this on DVD. So, if you liked the first one, go see this one! Und if you're like Hayley, Jeff, and everybody else, you're want your very own Baby Groot. P.S. Sorry for not blogging over a month. Und as you can see, I'm still alive, and will review the new _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie when I get a chance.


	26. Wonder Woman

June 6

 _Man,_ was _Wonder Woman_ amazing! I enjoyed every minute of it, and so did the entire fam. Wonder Woman can kick butt! This film proves those women are just as strong as men.

So, to make it brief, Wonder Woman (or Diana), befriends a spy. The film is set in WW1. Wonder Woman doesn't understand all the hate in the world. I would say more, but you got to see this movie for yourself. If you're looking for a movie to kick off your summer, this is it!

See it, and I promise, you'll love it too, und won't regret it. If you don't, what is wrong with you?! I'm sorry, it'll be your opinion, and I'll respect it. But seriously, see it, und love it, and won't regret it. But, seriously, if you don't, then you can't read my blogs anymore. I'll find you, and hunt you down. Then, you'll be sorry!

I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Or did I. No I do, Yes, no, yes, no. I don't know anymore. Just see it, and be the judge yourself. Oh, and happy D-day!

Fun fact: D-Day was going to be on the fifth, but back then, it was rainy. So, they invaded a day later, so that's why it's on the sixth.


	27. Father's Day 2017

June 18

Well, today's Father's Day, so to all of you fathers out there, happy Father's Day! This is your day to do whatever you want with your kinds.

Adie, my daughter was just an infant when I got turned into a fish, so I wasn't much of a father to her sadly. So, that's why I don't really like it. It's another day for Adie without me, her father. Her mom might've remarried, and Adie might've gotten a new daddy. If that's true, I hope he's kind to her. But, for however long I'm in this body for, she won't know her _original_ father, und that's what makes me sad.

I don't know what Stan's doing with his kids yet. They'll probably go out to eat somewhere after he comes home from home or something like that. They forgot about Father's Day, so they had to buy him a card from Wal-Mart. They might've also brought him a gift, but, IDK what it is. I hope he likes it though.

So, if you are a father, spend some time with you kids today, but not just today, make it _everyday_! You don't know if you'll get turned into an animal or something else to prevent it. But, spend everyday with them like it's your last just in case. Und if you love your kids to pieces, you won't regret it!


	28. Pirates: Dead Men Tells no Tales

June 19

Today, after Stan got home from work, we saw _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales_ after we saw the last four films with Steve and friends _._ It may or may not be the last film of the franchise. I think I read somewhere that is was, and somewhere else it wasn't. I think the director said it wasn't. I don't know. Only time will tell.

The film was okay. It's about 12-year old Henry Turner telling his dad, Will, about the Trident of Poseidon. He tells him that it will break the curse, freeing him from the ship they were on, the _Flying Dutchman_ , and that he can come home.

Nine years later, Captain Salazar tells Henry to tell Captain Jack Sparrow that death is coming to him. He does, and they go on a quest with Jack's crew, to go und find the trident.

That's all I'm going to tell you. So, see this film if you like the other movies. I don't know if you'll be disappointed or not. That's for you to decide.

PS. Oh, und happy birthday to Garfield (the cat, not the former long dead president)! Steve, his friends, and I had lasagna in honor of him. We also watched episodes of _Garfield and Friends_ on the computer. That cat sure loves his lasagna! Oh Garfield, how we love you!


	29. Brian Hull

June 25

Today, I'm going to tell you of another YouTube channel that I've been watching and enjoying. I'm going to tell you about the incredible Brian Hull!

This young man, Brian Hull is an impressionist, and _man_ , a talented one at that! I swear, it sounds like the characters that he impersonate are really speaking or singing, and not him at all.

He mainly does Disney characters, but he had done others like Loony Tunes, Scooby Doo characters, DreamWorks, und more. His first video was _Let it Go_ , from _Frozen_ sung by Pixar and Disney characters. He has done other songs too.

I really like his drive-thou videos where he orders food from various restaurants through his impressions. Some are really funny. One of them he did of was with Lumiere and Cogsworth (from the original), und he didn't even get a reaction out of it! I don' know why; I would! Maybe they had a bad day, or they were thinking they had a French customer or something. But, he does mention Cogsworth and the castle, so I don't know about that. You can still see it, und get a chuckle or two, or more, from it.

I also like his video of him singing _Hakuna Matata_ as Eeyore, Tiger, und Pooh. He also spoofed a _Tangled_ song with some of the Disney villains that I really enjoyed as well.

So, if you're ever feeing down, watch him on his channel, and it'll cheer you right up! If not, just watch him, and laugh away!


	30. Google Translate Sings

June 28

I'm going to tell you about another channel on YouTube that you should watch, _Google Translate Sings_ by Malinda Kathleen Reese

So, basically this young lady sings other artists' songs, but she sings them according to whatever Google Translate them into in many different languages. Und because it doesn't always translate properly, hilarity ensures!

She sings many songs from _Somewhere over the Rainbow_ from _Wizard of Oz_ , Disney songs, _My Heart will go On_ from _Titanic,_ medleys, and more! She even sometimes has over guest singers (including Brian Hull from my last blog. If you didn't read the last blog, do!)

The song _Let it Go_ translate to _Give Up_ , and _I Just Can't Wait to be King_ from _The Lion King_ translate to I do not Know a King, just to give you some reasons why you should go to her channel.

Well, if you feel like laughing, and want to hear your favorite songs translated from other languages back into English, check her out. However, you might go 'WTF' as some of these newly translated lyrics don't make sense. But, hey, that's what makes them funny. It might not translate to what you have expected. You have been warned.


	31. Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie

June 29

Steve, his friends, Jeff and I went to see _Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie_ today. Hayley stayed home, but we offered her to go. Steve, Jeff, and his friends read them and loved them when they were younger. I heard them too when Steve would read them to me in his tree house. _Oh, the memories_! How I wish I could go back to when the kids were sweet and innocent. Now, all we hear is violence and ISIS. It wasn't like that back then, okay it was, but not to them. They had no clue. Childhood is filled with that, und magic. And that's what I miss most about being a kind.

So, if you read the books, you know what's its all about, two fourth- graders hypnotizing their principal to be their hero from their comics. Captain Underpants tries to save everybody, thinking they're in danger. The kids try to stop him every time.

Professor Poopypants is in this, as well as Melvin. Poopypants wants to rid the world of laughter, and hires Melvin as his sidekick.

I think the kids of when it came out will like it as well as the kids of today. It's kind of cute, funny, and gives you the good ol' nostalgia feelings like all of the remakes, spin-offs, and reboots that they're doing nowadays.

'Weird Al' Yankovic sang the ending theme in the credits. As soon as I heard his voice, I was like 'hey, I know that dude, It's 'Weird Al.' Steve and his friends, and Jeff noticed too.

I guess only a true fan will like it. I don't know. I did enjoy it. I guess I'm not as entertained as I was when I was a kind.


	32. Despicable Me 3

August 12th

Now, Steve, his friends, Hayley, Jeff, and I have seen this over three weeks ago. I realized that I forgot to review it, so I'm doing it now. Well, _hey_ , it's better late then never, right?

So, _Despicable Me 3_ returns with Gru, his wife Lucy, and their adopted children, cute, lovable Agnes, Margo, Edith, and of course, Minions.

Gru and Lucy are now agents assigned to catch this bad guy, Balthazar Bratt. But, they failed, and doing so, gets fired from their jobs.

Gru then meets his twin brother, Dru, and together, they go on a mission to catch Balthazar.

Meanwhile, Agnes, hears of a unicorn, and wants to find it. She and Edith goes to the forest.

Also meanwhile, the Minions get arrested for disrupting a talent show.

So, the film is all right. I don't know if it's the best. Maybe the first one was. If you liked the first two, and the spinoff, this'll be fine.


	33. DuckTales (2017)

August 15th

 _Life is like a hurricane here in Duckburg! Racecars, lasers, aeroplanes; it's a duck-blur_. Sorry, my mind is on that catchy theme song of the new series that is the reboot of the late 80's Disney cartoon classic everybody loves. Of course, I'm talking about _DuckTales_!

In the start of the series, Donald Duck leaves his nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie in the care of his uncle and their great- uncle, Scrooge McDuck while he goes for his job interview, unaware that his new boss is Scrooge's arch- nemesis, Flintheart Glomgold!

Scrooge, his nephews, and Webby (who is brave, and is a tomboy in this series) go to the Lost City of Atlantis to get a jewel. Glomgold, Donald and his baddies go to get it too.

The episode had two parts. The first part was introductions and accidently releasing a dragon that goes after Scrooge's Money Bin. The second part had more action and excitement with Atlantis. I'm not going to tell you any more, but the ending reveals something.

This reboot stars the tenth Doctor, David Tennant as Scrooge, Danny Pudi from _Community,_ and others. Donald's voice actor (who voiced him for over 30 years) reprises his role. Donald was hard to understand at times (which I'm sure you knew). The person that voices Ludwig Von Drake also reprises his role (he wasn't in the premiere). This series will have old characters in it as well as new ones. I even hear that Darkwing Duck will appear! Mickey won't though, but that's okay. This series is just for the ducks to shine!

So, is this a good reboot? Ja; it's good and entertaining. This is much better then that crap _Teen Titans Go_. When I first saw that show, I was like 'am I on drugs? What the H word am I watching?' I'm not confident when CN does reboots, but with Disney, there's a huge chance I am. And hopefully Nickelodeon won't disappoint either with its upcoming reboots and revivals.

If you like the original, or the comics by Carl Barks, I think you won't be disappointed in this reboot. And the network is confident too it seems for it green lit it for a second season before the premiere! If things go well, (and I'm confident it will) they had made the right decision! The series returns on September 23rd, a few days after the original premiered back in 1987, and I can't wait; _woo-oo_!


	34. Phineas and Ferb

August 17th

Do you know what today is? Today is the 10th anniversary of a beloved TV show (and yes, HSM fans, it's also the anniversary of _High School Musical 2_ , but I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the show about our beloved stepbrothers, and their pet platypus spy. Even though this show has been over two years now, it's still fresh in our minds, and always will. Happy 10th anniversary, Phineas and Ferb!

I wouldn't of known that today was the day if Steve hasn't reminded me. So, Steve and his friends watched a _Phineas and Ferb_ marathon on Netflix. Hayley and Jeff joined us for some episodes, plus the movie. Roger watched some too; even Francine and Stan watched a couple.

I didn't see the show when it aired on this day ten years ago, but when I did; I was hooked, along with Steve and friends. We couldn't get enough, we needed to know what crazy inventions the boys come up with next, and if Phineas will notice Isabella's crush on him, and their pet platypus's missions with his dumkoph of a nemesis, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It might've been repetitive, but we didn't care!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was and still is my favorite character of the show, along with his nemesis, Perry the Platypus. I always look foreword to whenever Perry disappears, and Phineas or somebody else asks where he is. I like the missions he goes on. And their relationship. They're enemies, but they're also friends; they're frenemies. I liked that about them. Perry may be quiet, but like that flying elephant Dumbo, he doesn't need words to tell us what he's thinking. His body langrage and his facial expressions are plenty enough! I can do a very good impression of Perry (the fam. doesn't believe I can, but I can! Maybe, I'll show them when I'm done posting this. Ja, that is what I'll do. They'll be so shocked)!

I don't know my favorite episode; all but maybe one was good. The Christmas special (the expanded one) is one of my favorites, along with the one where they get their parents' favorite band back together for their wedding anniversary. That was sweet, or and when they sang for Perry to come home, and the finale, and the one where they're ten years older. Phinebella fans, you'll be happy with that one! The episodes are all funny, especially the B story with Perry, the agency, and frenemy.

So, if you haven't seen this show or haven't heard of it before (because you were sleeping under a rock), I highly recommend it. The show is LOL funny; you won't regret it! I can't believe how this show had a huge impact on some people's lives, but, apparently it did. That just shows how awesome the show was and still is! It'll be a shame when this show, with other Disney properties will be leaving Netflix at the end of 2019, but we still have the Internet! And get ready for the crossover with the creators' other show, _Milo's Murphy's Law_ next year!


	35. The Great American Eclipse

August 21st

Did you see the solar eclipse? I did, and it was awesome!

So, Francine brought us special glasses so we could see the eclipse without worrying of going blind. She didn't bring them for me, so I had to share with Roger (and by share, I mean steal. Well, I wanted to see, and this doesn't happen every day. It's rare! Some people may only see it once in their lifetime!

We saw the moon move closer, and closer to the sun, and then it got really dark (the glasses made it really dark too).

I hear animals get spooked by it because they don't know what's happening (I bet it's funny to see)! Oh, yeah, we did see some going crazy! One of the neighbor's dogs got so scared that he ran out into the street, and almost got run over, it was _funny_ ; the dog going crazy part, not almost getting run over. Birds flew making lots of noise, and flying all over the place! Squirrels ran, and hid in bushes, or in trees. You'd swear an apocalypse was on the rise on how these animals were acting!

If you missed this one, that's a shame. But don't worry, the next one visible to America won't happen until 2024, then the next one is 2045 I think. If you miss the 45 one then you might be out of luck, or you might not, idk. If you're really desperate and can't wait, or think you'll die before the next one, you can go to different countries, and see some that way.

So, as you see, this isn't really an once-in-a-lifetime event. But, it might if you die before the next one (due to gun violence, and terrible things happening in the world nowadays, sadly it might be a higher possibility now). But, I don't want to scare you, so think happy thoughts!

The last total one from coast to coast occurred 99 years ago, in 1918; _wow!_ How the world changed since then!

So, hopefully (and this is going to sound redundant), I'm in my human body for the next one; hopefully two! I highly doubt I'll still be blogging in seven years, but only time will tell.


	36. September 11th

September 11

Well, another year has gone by. Stan put the flag up half mast today, like he's done, and will in the future on this day, and you should too if you're able, and love America, and don't want to be disrespectful. If you're an American, you should know what today is, even though you don't want to and wish it never happened because it's so sad. But we all should remember, and pay respect. Today is the worst day in American history for some, because it is the day where they tragically lost someone that they love due to terrorist attacks on the Twin Towers in NYC, and two others in the US. Und for that, I'm so sorry for you und your family.

Now some say it was an inside job. Some say our US president at the time George Bush did it. Some say Osama Bin Laden, his men,. Some are calling all Muslims terrorists. But no matter who did it, lives were lost, and we can't bring them back.

Roger was upset because we were watching _Scrubs_ , and it was cut of to tell us about the attacks. He was mad, and said our show shouldn't have been interrupted. I, too was upset, but understood. America was being attacked. First, one plane crashed, then two. Then we knew it wasn't an accident, or a sad coincidence. It was deliberate. I told this to Roger, and that he should have respect for what's happening, but he just said if he wanted depressing news, there was the news for that, not in the middle of a medical comedy. I said that this was live, and America needed to know what was happening, not wait for the evening news or something.. But Roger still disagreed. He has no respect, and sadly he still doesn't

Steve was only ten, and was just starting the school day when he heard it from the TV. He was upset, and ran in Francine's arms crying his eyes out, and asking what will become of America, the country he loved. I feel sorry. He was just an elementary school kid. He, and many others his age, must have been so terrified, and confused of what their future will be like.

Hayley was a Freshmen in high school. She was in her History class when she, too, heard it from the TV after someone ran in, shouting that "America's under attack; turn on the TV!' Everyone was terrified, including Hayley. She couldn't, and didn't want to believe that someone and his helpers were behind this evil attack.

Stan was in the CIA, and Francine heard it with us. She thought we were watching a disaster flick or something. I said I wish we were, but had to tell her the awful truth.

When we learned the truth thirteen years later, we were shocked. But, I felt worse for Stan. I could tell the hurt on his face, and that he was ashamed for what had happened. I wouldn't have been surprised if he secretly wanted to kill himself, because he no longer wanted to live in this world.

People are blaming Muslims, and saying that they are terrorists all because of the bad stuff that people with their same background are doing. I call that BS. Not all Muslims are evil, and it's unfair to judge someone because of where they come from. Some Germans are labeled Nazis because of Hitler and the Holocaust. So, I know how much it hurts, and it is very offensive. Hitler was born an Austrian, not German! But, no matter what country you are from, your realign, or what you believe in, it still hurts, and should stop before it gets worse.

It's crazy to think that this happened sixteen years ago, and look at what is going in the word today. It's crazy. But, I think it's important to stay united (we're not called United States for nothing, people), and to teach our children, and our children's children, and our children's children's children, and so on, about topics like these, so that they can hopefully not repeat history. They are our future after all!

This blog is for all of the victims and their families of that awful day. May all that died in this tragedy rest in peace. And again, if you're reading this, and you have lost a loved one on that day, I am so sorry for your loss. May God bless you on this painful day of yours, and this day in the future. Be strong, and be with your love ones that are still alive for as long as you can. Don't take them for granted. You never know when their time will come, along with your own life. Death is a sad thing, no matter how old you are. You can't go back. Just move forward, and pray that the world will be a much better place in the future.


	37. Murder and first annerversary of blog

November 12th, 2017

Today I'm going to split this blog into two parts. The first part will be my thoughts on the new _Murder on the Orient Express_ movie, and the first year anniversary of my blog.

We saw another version of _Murder_ on TV before a few years back, so we kind of knew what to expect. Now, as always I'm not going to give away the ending, epically this time because it's the mystery, and telling you the ending will ruin the fun of solving the mystery for yourselves for you if you haven't seen the other adaptions or read the book.

The movie stayed true to the movie we saw on TV (and I'm pretty sure the book), so it was kind of disappointing about the ending, but I suppose it was okay (again, I'm not going to give away the ending, but we were hoping something different then what we saw before). But if you haven't seen the other films based on the book, or read the book, you can see this film. If you have, and know who did it, you can still see this film if you want (just don't get your hopes up expecting something different).

The film stars some people you may have see before. People like Josh Gad (Olaf from _Frozen_ , and the new LeFou), Johnny Depp (although I didn't recognize who he was) Judy Dench, and more.

Now, we saw the play a year ago from Poirot before (it wasn't _Murder_ ). And Steve, Jeff, Roger, and I had to solve a real life murder that happened right at intermission, but that's another story.

Now, for the second part of this blog. I can't believe it's been a whole year since I started this blog, but it has. Over that time I did almost 40 blogs (37 I think). And the world is still changing, and more movies like _Coco, Star Wars, Jamanji, Charles Dickens_ , and more are coming out over the holidays, so expect more reviews, at least until New Years.' Until then here's to another year of reading my blogs!


	38. Coco and Olaf

November 27, 2017

Boy, Pixar you have done it again! Your latest movie _Coco_ was fantastic, or should I say it was _fantasico!_ The _Frozen_ short that aired before it? Not so much.

The _Olaf_ short, witch is like 20 minutes, was okay and cute, but I think it would've been better as an ABC Christmas special. In fact, it was going to be I suspect. I feel bad for the people who didn't like it, and had to sit through it. But, _Coco_ is well worth it. Or I guess if you don't like _Frozen_ , wait half an hour after the movie is planned to begin at your theater. Or watch the movie online. I think ABC had too much on its agenda to air it, I don't know. But, if that was the case, it could've not air one of the other specials that it airs every year, or I guess its tradition for them, which is the theme of the short. And because of it, there wasn't a Pixar short this time. Now, to talk about what you came here for, _Coco._

Before I talk more in depth, let me tell you, if you think it's a _Book of Life_ rip-off, you are wrong. Sure, it's similar with its Day of the Dead theme, and the main character wanting to be a musician instead of what his family wants, but that's it. This movie is _way_ much better. I liked _Book of Life_ , but it's got nothing on this movie. Still unconvinced? Go see it yourself. You won't regret it.

This movie does a good job representing Mexico. More the _Book of Life_ I think. That's probably why Mexico released _Coco_ a month before we did. They were just too proud that a movie was representing them, and with good reason. They were lucky. Although we had to wait to get it here in the US, it was well worth it. I don't know if they did it for _Book of Life_. The scenery to _Coco_ was breathtaking, full of life.

And like every Pixar movie, tears were shed. Hayley knew what we were getting into, so she brought Kleenexes for everyone (even me). Even Roger cried, and he didn't cry when the hunter shot Bambi's mom, or Mufasa's death, or any other sad movie scenes. It was very heartwarming. It really was about family.

After the movie, Francine wanted to live in Mexico. Stan said, and I quote, ' _No way, Jose!'_ He did say we could visit though. I don't know if that included me, but I'm going anyway, do don't tell, okay?

I don't know if there were any more great animated movies that came out this year or coming, so, I don't really know what's the completion for the Oscars are going to be, but I'm pretty sure this will be one of them.


	39. 2018 and The Greatest Showman

January 1, 2018

First off, happy 2018! Leave 2017 in the past, and let 2018 give you what it has to offer! Now, for the main event of this blog, _The Greatest Showman_!

This movie is about P. T (Phineas) Barnum, and his dream of being the greatest showman. In the 1800s, he marries his childhood sweetheart, and together they have two wonderful daughters.

Now, this is a musical, and has good music throughout! It made me dance, and want to sing along (but of course, I couldn't in a theater crowded with people, so I just stayed quiet, maybe danced a little and sang a little to myself. _Hey,_ I couldn't help it! They were just so darn catchy)!

P. T. hires people who are insecure because of their looks. One is a 22-year-old short man, and another being a woman with a beard with a great singing voice. But, P.T convinces them to be in his show because audience will love them.

Hayley was excited Zendaya of Disney's _K.C. Undercover_ was in it, also Zac Efron. Hugh Jackman was P.T.

After the movie, we learned that the circus from this film ended the year this movie came out. It's a shame, but, this movie will be a great reminder to people that loved the shows (including us). We went to the shows from them in the kids' early years, so this is good nostalgia for all of us (a lot of movies and shows have them nowadays, taking us to the good ol' days of childhood). It's the reboots or spinofffs of movie/shows world that we are living in. It's good to be able to go back to the past, but at the same time, you want to leave the original alone. If its not broke, don't fix it. The original shows/movies won't be forgotten, and will live on, as well as the circus.

So, if you still didn't see this, this'll be a great film to start off your 2018. It's heartwarming, and spectacular! You won't regret it!

So, on my last blog I said more more reviews will come before and though the new year. I guess I was wrong as you can tell. Sorry if you're disappointed, and wanted reviews. I'm just one fish; I have a life you know. It might not be the life I wanted, but I still have a life. Cut me some slack! I'll review them if I feel like it, and whenever I can.


	40. Parkland high school shooting

February 15

So, you know what happened yesterday, right? Besides it being Valentine's Day, a day dedicated to love, another deadly school shooting happened!

This school shooting happened in Parkland, Florida. The shooter pulled the fire alarm near the end of the day, and opened fire. Sadly, 17 people died.

The shooter had a troubled past. He was expelled from that school, and both of his parent died, but that's no excuse for what he did, nothing is! Those poor kids; they had a life ahead of them, and those poor staff , he was arrested. That, like rarely happens. Nearly all of the terrible school shootings in the past, the shooter or shooters, commits suicide before getting caught.

When I heard the news of a tragic event happening to a high school, I immediately thought of a school shooting, because, sadly, that is what the world is nowadays. You hear shooting after shooting, and attack after attack. And this year alone already has 18 shootings _, 18_ , and it's only February; it's sickening!

My prayers are with the victims' families, and other love ones. And to think they were voted the safest community! What a Valentine's Day this turned out to be for them!

I keep praying the violence will end, but there'll sadly will be another one I'm sure. But, gun laws _must_ be in place! I don't care if it's in the second amendment anymore; it's not 1776 anymore. I'm not saying that the 2nd amendment should be abolished all together, so don't get mad, but if you're sane, unlike those sick people, something _has_ to be done! I'm mad that this is happening frequently here I the U.S., unlike other countries because of _their_ strict gun laws, and I know that a lot of people agree with me, are mad as well, and are also sick and tired about hearing about these kinds of things. It's like in Bob Dylan's song: 'how many deaths will it take, 'til he knows that too many people have died?' _Boy_ , that song is so true today! The answer is blowin' in the wind! But, _seriously_ , we _must_ take action, so the world can be a better place. Saying and praying just isn't enough. We need to actually _do_ something ASAP! This isn't a plea anymore, but a _DEMAND_ ; we must; too many innocent lives have been taken away, _TOO_ many fudging times! Come on, America, you can do better then this, I know you can. Show it!


	41. Parkland Part 2

Feb 22nd

Today is part two of my last blog, so if you didn't read about it, it's about the horrible school shooting that happened to a Florida high school on Valentine's Day.

First off, in my last blog, I said 18 shootings had happened since the start of the year. That's technically not true. There were guns involved, luckily, not all were deadly. So there, I just wanted to clear that up in case someone caught me in a lie. and tells me out. Also the Bill of Rights was in the constitution, written in 1791.

Since that terrible shooting, students in Florida are standing up. They are mad, and want change, and they have every right too. They already organized a march in DC in March to demand changes in gun laws, and I say, good for them! I agree with them. Schools are meant to give kids an education, so they can have bright, promising futures, not be places of violence, fear, and pain. The whole family agrees, even Stan to some extent (not Roger though).

Whenever there is a school shooting, Francine tries to hide it from Steve, but he always finds out. He gets scared, and doesn't want to go to school for fear one of his classmates or someone else. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to leave ether if this was happening when I was a kinder, but it's school, so, he has to. He even tried to convince Barry, and hos other friends (Barry was the most easiest to convince out of all of them).

People say guns are part of our constitution, and can't be changed. Stan, being a real, true American says too, and I agree a little bit. True, every American has a right to bear arms, but when you break, that law, you lose that right. And also, it's to _bear arms_. It's for protection against dangerous people _,_ not a right to shoot at any innocent person you see. I bet if Thomas Jefferson or the other Founding Fathers were alive today, they would agree that enough is enough, and it's time for a change.

You know what sickens me the most about all of this? It's that people online saying that this was fake as well as other shootings, including to this day, Sandy Hook, and everyone is a 'crisis actor'. I find those statements highly disrespectful. These are/were _real_ live people who lost their _lives,_ and all of their grieving friends, and loved ones. I bet even the actors from Hollywood, Broadway, Bollywood, and other professional actors would agree that they're not acting, no matter how much we might wish these terrible events to just be bad dreams. This is the real world, people, not a made up place where happy things happen everyday, even Disney knows that! Hayley lived though it before she turned seven, so she knows, as well as all of us, that this is not fiction. Who would make up something as awful as this? How would _they_ like it if they lose someone they loved because of a violent crime, and people call them fakers too? It won't be as funny anymore to them, would it? Where is the proof that all of it is fake? Did people think the sinking of the Titanic, the Columbine, and 9/11 were fake as well?

Donald Trump Jr. put a 'like' to the comment about it being fake too. _Boy_ , if he were my son, I would be ashamed of him. How can someone like such a horrid thing? How can anybody?! You as an American, have a right for free speech, but _please,_ have some respect! _Think_ of what you're about to say or write before it's too late, and you offend , he's related to the president, so I guess it's not a total surprise. _Heck_ , I wouldn't be surprise if the president himself liked it.

You know what else? When Obama was president, he made it so it was harder for the mentally ill to get their hands on guns, but, Trump took that away, and made it so again. What was he _thinking_?! That was a good and sensible law. People with mental issues should not have guns, they aren't capable enough! It's just another excuse to hate him. Think of Barron, Trump! Think of your grandchildren! Think of yourselves and other people you care about! Surly, there must be some.

I hope these young people succeed, and change is on the horizon. I don't want to go back as a human, and this is still happening. Hopefully for the rest of the year, 2019, the 2020s and beyond. I know the world is not perfect, evil people will brake the law and do evil things to others, and bad stuff like this and more is going to happen again, but just not as often. I still regret shooting those Italian university students. I don't know what I was thinking. So, it's the writers fault, yeah, let's say that. Most of the family and I will be rooting for them!

I'm sorry this wasn't a happy blog. Next time will probably be the Oscars again (hopefully, not a mistake will occur a second time).


	42. Oscars 2018

March 5, 2018

And the winner is… _La La Land_! Just kidding, it's the _Emoji Movie_! Kidding again, it's _The Shape of Water_. Ja, this blog is about the Oscars last night. Luckily, no mistake happened. Well, not that I saw anyways. I didn't see the entire show. If you didn't know, it was delayed because of the Olympics.

So, Jimmy Kimmel hosted again. And again. It was okay, not anything really special.

First, he talked about sexual harassment, movements like #MeToo and #NeverAgain, Oscar turning 90, about how women and blacks are getting lead roles, and maybe more. Oh yeah, he said that since the Oscars was a long show, he said/ gave a jet ski to whoever gave the shortest speech (36 seconds).

He also did something similar to what he did last year. He and other celebs he invited went to a nearby theater to surprise the audience there, and gave them snacks. He made a guy announce the next award.

Jimmy also let a kid on the stage, pretending the kid was his nine- year- old self. The kid spoke about adult's Jimmy's age, where adult Jimmy was a little offended. He then brushed him off.

 _The Emoji Movie_ might not have won Best Picture, but won Best Animated Movie _. Ha-ha_ , readers. You are so gullible. It was _Coco_.

I _knew_ _Coco_ was going to win, just like I knew _Zootopia_ would last year. It was a _fantasico_ movie; very Oscar worthy! I reviewed _Coco_ , so see my review on it for more details. I haven't seen the other movies that were nominated in that category.

I was surprised that _The Boss Baby_ was one of them. It wasn't bad; it's just that it was that Oscar-worthy. And _The Emoji Movie_ wasn't nominated for anything. I haven't seen it. I just know that basically almost everybody on the Internet hated it. So, I don't know if I'll see it. Maybe once to see how bad people claim it is. I heard that _Cars 3_ was better then _Cars 2_.

Steve showed me a clip from the 2010 Oscars where animated characters that starred in _Coraline, The Princess and the Frog, Up, Fantastic Mr. Fox,_ and _The Book of Kells_ did interviews about being nominated. They were pretty funny! Louis from _Princess and the Frog_ prayed that his wasn't going to end up on YouTube after thinking that they won instead of it just being nominated (and he sat on frog Naveen). Sorry, Los, it _did_ wind up on YouTube! _Up_ won that year, btw.

 _Coco_ also won Best Original Song for 'Remember Me'. The song, like the movie is a tearjerker and very heartwarming. If you haven't seen _Coco_ yet, what are you waiting for? See it, and you'll know why it won.

I thought any new song from the _Beauty and the Beast_ remake could've been nominated, espcially the beautiful Celine Dion's 'How can a Moment Last Forever', and 'Evermore', but they weren't. Oh well! They don't have to win an Oscar to be great. At least the animated film won for 'Beauty and the Beast (Tale as Old as Time'). And I think also Best Original Score. It almost won Best Picture, but lost to _Silence of the Lambs. Up_ lost as well for Best Picture of 2009 _. Wonder Woman_ also could've been nominated, but I don't think it was nominated for anything.

On a brief note, I heard that people said they saw Jennifer Lawrence jumped over same chairs while carrying whine, and it didn't spill! That's impressive; way to go, J-Law! 

Okay, maybe In Momorium wasn't perfect, like maybe every year. It left out Adam West, the original Batman, and others. I mean, Adam West was Batman. How can they forget him? And Steve also said that the day before, the actor that played the original Cogsworth, Jumba and other Disney films, died. I don't know if they included him, but the original Rafifki also died last year. I don't blame them to include everyone; there are a lot of people in the movie business. And I don't blame them of not including someone who died the day before in the slideshow. That takes time to make! If they knew, they could've mentioned him, but, oh well, that's life. Well, to the pass ones, it's the afterlife! I'm sorry if you found that offensive. Even if they're not well known, or did bad roles or movies, they still should be acknowledged. Now, two voices behind our beloved original objects are dead, Lumiere (2004) and now Cogsworth. I'm afraid Mrs. Potts will be next (in her 90s). Chip will be last, after all of them, because he was the child, so is the youngest.

So, that was really the highlights of last night. There were mix-ups this time. I kind of knew there wouldn't be. They would learn from last year, and make sure it's not going to repeat. Still, it would be fun to talk about. Ten more years and it would be the 100th show. Let's see what that'll have in store!


	43. Clare and the Crobys

March 15

So, it turns out _The Emoji Movie_ _did_ win…the worst picture award at the Razzies (the opposite award show of the _Oscars._ ) I feel bad for everyone involve when they get nominated. But, some movies have to be bad. Maybe it'll teach them a few things, so they can get on the _Oscars_. I wanted to put this out there. Anyways on to today's topic.

Hayley showed me a YouTube video of a cute little singing five-year-old girl, Clare Crosby. I couldn't get enough, so I looked up more videos about her and her family's vlog.

She has a Mom, Ashley, a dad, Dave, who manages the vlogs, and her singing vids. She also had two younger siblings, three-year-old Carson, and the newest addition to the fam, almost two-month-old, little June.

Clare has sung many songs, alone, and duets with her father. She sang _Reflection (Mulan), Tomorrow (Annie), Tale as Old as Time (Beauty and the Beast), Castle on a Cloud (Les Miserabes), How Far I'll Go (Moana)_ , and so much more. Her brother, Carson sang for the first time (on YouTube anyways) singing Olaf's part in the _Frozen_ Christmas special. Her duets with her father include _A Whole New World (Aladdin), I see the Light (Tangled), You got a Friend in Me (Toy Story_ ), and more.

Little Clare has appeared on TV as well as being an online sensation. She appeared on _Little Big Shots, The Ellen DeGeneres Show_ , and a cameo on _The Voice_ with her father, who also sings beautifully.

Her family's vlogs have really made you feel like a part of them. You feel like you are a part of their lives by watching their YouTube vids. It's nice watching them grow, and now with June, it'll be nice seeing her grow up with her siblings. And you can really see that Clare has improved on her singing from three to five-years-old (not that she was bad in the beginning). And Clare is so polite. She and her brother are both good and precious kids. Their parents are raising them right! Clare is also a good big sister her baby sister. The way she sings to her is such a blessing to watch; _everything_ she does is! June is just a lucky baby to grow up in such a loving family! I can't wait to see when she grows up, and if she sings just like her big siblings, and her dad! _Come on,_ Mom; get on board! If June sings in a few years or so, you could _all_ be a happy singing together family!

So, if you like seeing cute kids, or want to see how today families are raising kids, or just want to remember yourself when you were their ages, or hear songs sung by a child, check out their vlogs. You'll grow up loving her, and her entire family just like Hayley and I did (and other subscribers to her fam's channel).


	44. Mother's Day

May 13

Happy Mother's Day to all of you mothers out there! And if you're not a mother, wish your mother a good day for me. This day is all about her, and should be. After all, mothers are special, for they gave birth to you. It was a hard nine-month journey, but she did it. So, it should be celebrated, among other things you love about her. And if you don't love her or she's dead, that's too bad and I'm sorry for that, but it can't be helped. I'm sorry, but, it's true.

First, Hayley and Francine went to the spa right when they opened. They said they both had a relaxing time, and loved being from us men and Steve and alien. They didn't say this. It's what I imagined they were thinking.

So, the fam, all except me went to the escape room at the mall because Francine wanted to. They didn't fight, like what usually happens in TV shows when they go to one. But they all made it out before they all shot to death with one minute to spare! They weren't really going to die if you're dumb, and thought that. The theme was escaping a burning the room (again, not really burning).

They then went out to eat at a Chinese restaurant. Jeff was so worried about his fortune because for some reason, it told him bad luck would come his way. But Hayley told him it was all for fun, and that made him calm, but man, Steve said he was so scared! I wish I saw it.

So, all in all, Francine had a great Mother's Day, and I hope you do to with your mom, or whatever. Francine told me to tell you this in my blog, and I do too.


	45. Solo: A Star Wars Story

May 30

It's another movie review! Let's talk about _Solo: A Star Wars Story._ Is it good and worth your time? You're about to find out.

The movie was okay, not terrible, just okay. It was like a Fanfiction story about a young Hans Solo, hence why it's called Solo, where he met Chewy, and one of his adventures.

David Glover's in it. You know him as Childish Gumbo: _This is America_. If you're not familiar with that he's Troy from _Community_. If he's still not familiar to you then, that's life. I'm not going to research everything he's done; you just have to do your homework or not. Whatever floats your boat.

The movie was directed by Ron Howard, the same guy who directed the hilarious _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ starring Jim Carrey, _A Beautiful Mind_ , and other films.

So, if you want to find out about how Hans met Chewy, and one of his earliest adventures, then this movie might be for you. If not, this was a little bland, maybe a bit predicable, but again, not terrible. Don't let this review get in the way of watching it; you do you no matter what people say.


	46. Thomas Sanders

June 10

I'm going to talk about another YouTuber today. This YouTuber is Thomas Sanders.

Thomas used to do Vines until Twitter shut it down. He uploaded some of his vines on YouTube each month so you can still see them.

He guest starred on _Bizaardvark_ on Disney Channel, and on Disney XD's _Walk the Plank's_ one episode as a co-host. None of us saw the shows he was in.

He posts vids on Youtube on himself, and his 'sander sides', his personalities in his mind. If you don't know what I mean, it's like _Inside Out_. There are Logan (logic), Patton (morality), Prince Roman (creativity, like a Disney prince), and Virgil (anxiety). He discusses topics with them, and he makes them really funny and entertaining!

He also is gay, and has posted a couple vids on it during Pride Month. I haven't seen any for this year yet, but June is Pride Month. So, since it's June, there might be one soon.

Some of his videos he has his friends in, and they all have a blast each time! They always creak up in each and every one (and you can't blame them; it's hard _not_ to creak up)! They all are the best of friends! It's really sweet to see!

Thomas also can sing, and have some songs on YouTube. He was featured in an original song about the Internet being down, and has done a mash-up of _Hercules's_ I Won't Say I'm in Love' among other Disney songs. He also sang 'Things We Used to Share,' and 'Crofter's: The Musical', and other songs, original or not.

He apparently won some awards, and performed in musical theater since he was a teen.

Steve showed me these videos of his, and I wasn't disappointed. So, if you're looking for another YouTuber to watch, try him, it'll make you laugh and make your day; I guarantee it!


	47. The Incredibles 2

June 21

 _The Incredibles 2_ was a good, action-packed, entertaining sequel to _The Incredibles_. It's what you will expect from a sequel to the first film.

If you haven't seen the first one, go see it for this movie takes place directly after where the last one ended on, with the Parr family battling the Underminer.

The family also discovers that the baby, Jack-Jack has powers, just like them only more. We knew he had powers in the first, but the family didn't see them. We even get to see him fighting on his own! I'm not saying who or what he was fighting. You're going to have to see for yourself.

Oh, and heads up if you are prone to seizures, or if you know someone else that does. There are scenes that may trigger them. There were news reports on Disney urging theaters to warn their fans. I haven't seen any when we went though. Don't say I didn't warn you!

The short is _Bao_. It's a Chinese story about a mother raising a dumpling that comes to life! Hayley said it was kind of cute.

Steve said there was something after the end credits. I didn't see it. It was something about the Underminer. That's all I'm saying. You're going to have to wait after the credits or something else to find out what happens.

If you're a fan of the first _Incredibles,_ and are dying to know what happens next to Lucius (Frozone), and the Parr family, go see this incredible film; you won't regret it. Oh, and happy official first day of summer!


	48. Independence Day 2018

July 4

Today's Independence Day, and since it's Stan's favorite holiday of the year, we go all out like every July 4th.

So, first of we saw an American movie. This year's movie was _Lincoln_. Steve had to read the Gettysburg Address with a Lincoln hat and fake beard afterwards. Next, we listened to American songs on Alexa. Then both Steve and Hayley read a long 'birthday card' saying how America is great, and saying what they hoped it'll be like in the next year. After that, we had a barbecue. We had red, white, and blue push-up lollipops. Francine made a cake with the American flag on it for dessert. Steve and Hayley then read war letters from American soldiers that they found online. Stan then said how great Trump was doing, saying he might have made a 'few' mistakes, but still worships him. He also said how bad a president Hillary would have made witch led to him and Hayley into a heated argument. We also went around the neighborhood wishing everyone a happy 4th. Now, we have free time until we go, and see the fireworks.

We can't go on any foreign vacations during this time of year because we'll be 'ditching and backstabbing America on its special day'.

We always have to do what Stan wants, even wear red, white, and blue clothing. I'm even wearing an Uncle Sam hat as I type this out. I hope Stan really likes that I wrote about America, but he'll probably shrug it off since I wrote it. There's always a slim chance, right?

Hayley told him it's a free country, so we don't really have to do whatever he wants. We just do them to please Stan. One year, Hayley didn't do anything Stan wanted, and he was a complete mess the next day, so, she learned from that mistake. The kids did get to persuade Stan not to go to the parade every year now, just when we feel like it, and/ if we all get up on time.

Steve also pointed out that the Fourth isn't really America's birth, and some say it's really July 2nd, or August 2nd. Stan argued that was BS, and reminded us that we celebrate Jesus' birthday on Christmas instead of April, and the Brits celebrates the Queen's birthday in June when it's not, so she has 2 birthdays, 'so we'll celebrate it today like everyone else in the U.S.' Point taken Steve.

So, whatever you do on the Fourth, hope you have a good one. Even if you're from a different country, or just don't celebrate it, it's still the Fourth. Heck, I'm from Germany, and I'm typing a blog about America, imagine that! Happy birthday, America!


	49. FBE

July 21

Today's blog is another YouTube channel. Today's topic is the Fine Brothers Entertainment (FBE).

The fine brothers are a group of people who does video on people reacting to different things, new and old. There are _Kid Reacts, Teens React, Collage Kid React, adult react, parent react, YouTubers react, generation react_ , and _elders react_.

I think what they're doing is good. They get them in the know. Like it's good that they show today kids old stuff like VHS tapes, VCRs, rotary phones, and other stuff. They give them food and snacks from different countries too. They also teach the parents today's slang, and they break down song lyrics to elders of today's artists.

They play games with their reactors like try not to laugh, cry, get mad, and other challenges. They also try to list the top ten YouTube vids of the year, and all of that other jazz.

What's cool is on the _YouTubers React_ is that some of our friends are on there. Friends like Thomas Sanders, his friend: Joan, Malinda Kathleen Reese (Google translate), and many other Youtubers that you might know.

This channel doesn't do just reacts. Oh no. They do other stuff like reverse ratings, where they envision movies with different ratings like R rated _Frozen_ or G rated _Fight Club_ , or R rated _Harry Potter_ , and so on.

The staff also has Vlogs where we see their workplace, where they talk about stuff, and what to expect in the future.

. They did a 'What would my kids do?' where they give their kid reactors a million dollars, take them to stores, and the parents have to guess what their child would buy.

There's more that they do, but I don't want to bore you with all the details. Go check them out yourselves.


	50. AGT 2018

September 20th

So, _America's Got Talent_ ended it's thirteenth season yesterday. And the winner is...a young man named Shin Lim who does card tricks.

Shin was really good in all of his performances. The fam and I were all in awe each and every time. He also played the piano, but had to give that up due to carpal tunnel syndrome, which has to do with the wrists (if you want to know more, look it up.) He had two choices, card tricks or piano, and you can guess what he chose. I think his final one on Tuesday might have been his best, but they were all mindblowing. Now, he won one million dollars, and is going to perform in Vargas in November. So Shin, if you're reading this, which is unlikely, but if you are, congrats on your victory; don't let anything hold you back!

The ones in the finals were really great too. It's too bad there can only be one winner because they all deserved it! Hayley wanted Glennis, a singer, to win, and I don't blame her. She has a voice of an angel! She said her young son encoraged her to compete. What a smart kid!

The other finalists were three more singers, two comeadians (who were both hirlarious), a violonist, an acrobat group, and a trapeze couple (the husband was blind or kind of blind, so that made it even more interesting and frighting at the same time).

This was a good season, so many great acts. My favs were Hans and those people that traned cats to do tricks like dogs. Why some people risk thier own lives for entertainment is beyond me, but they're still fun to watch, and it's good that they ive to tell the tale! It's disappointing when your fav doesn't go though, but at least they audioned, and some getting as far as they did.

It's great that not only Americans come onto this show, but people from all over the world, even the judges aren't pure Americans, or not at all! Peope from different backgrounds, and with disabilities can make thier dreams come true! And sometimes they have competed on other talent shows!

Darci Lynne, who won last year was a ventriloquist. She doesn't only talk though the puppets, but also sings through them too, so's she's both a ventriloquist and a singer! That's no easy feat for someone as young as her! She was only twelve in the competition, but man, was she good; she killed it! She was the only kid ventriloquist I've seen I think, and she's funny, and does it like a professonal adult! America made the wise choice of crowning her as the winner.

The judges and hosts were all tthe same; Heidi Klum (German like me!), Mel B, Howie Mendel, Simon Cowell, and Tyra Banks. Simon really softened up when he had a kid four years ago, but is still harsh at times (he even told Ellen DeGeneres that he told his son that he was the worst dancer in the world). He also was the only judge who wasn't offended when a roaster roasted all of them (like I knew he would. He's just that kind of person).

A lot of people on YouTube complained that too many singers in the past have won, and shouldn't even compete, and I get that. There's other singing shows out there, You want variety, and I want that too. But, singing is a talent, so they qualify whether you like it or not. Plus, not every winner was a singer, like this year for example. And yes, Darci was a singer, but she was also a ventriloquist, so that's killing two birds with one stone!

There's a spinoff that's airing on NBC in December I think about all the past winners, and even ones on international shows, which I think is cool. It gives you a chance to see more, and see the talentof the winners in previous seasons that you haven't seen before, and show you why they had won.

I could say more, but I don't want to drag on and on. You have things to do, and, believe it or not, so do I. I don't want to take you alway from those things, so I'll stop here with one more thing, I can't wait for next year!


	51. The Grinch, Stan Lee, and 2 yrs of blog

November 12th

I know it's too early for Christmas, but Steve wanted to check out the new Grinch movie to compare it with the live action. The live action one with Jim Carrey was better, just like Steve said it would be, but this was okay.

There were some cute moments like Max was cute, and Fred the overbese reindeer had some cute moments as well. There was also a screaming goat, like the meme.

Cindy Lou Who was more outgoing in this compared to the sweet and innocent one we loved in the live action and original cartoon. She had no Dad in this, just her mom. Oh, and she also has two younger siblings.

The voice of the original Mrs. Potts was in here as the mayor. She'll be in the upcoming Mary Popppons movie, the actress, not the mayor. That'll be weird.

Brefore I conclude this blog, I want to say two things, R.I.P. to Stan Lee who died at the age of 95 today, and also to say happy two year annerversary of my blog.


	52. Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelw

November 18th

We saw the second installment of series: Fantastic Beasts and the Crimes of Grindelward. Again, like the last installment, it was good, a little better but the Harry Potter movies were more magical to me.

Dumbledore's younger self appeared, as well as a younger Ms. McGonagall. It was nice to see Hogwarts again, the students, the class where they fought of their greatest fears, and the floating candles in the dining hall.

Thier last film I told you about took place in 1926. This film takes place one year later, in 1927. And like the last film I told you that this film takes place in the UK and Paris, France. It also had Austria at the end. Also if you must America briefly was at the beginning.

The mole appeared in this film again, as well as a little plant dude (not baby Groot), and more beasts.

So Dumbledore assigns our hero Newt to go to Paris because of Grindelward being there. And we get to see the relationship between Queenie and Jacob.

Johnney Depp goes though so much makeup in his films that it's hard to tell what he really look like.

Well, that's it for the second installment. And I still haven't read The Cursed Child yet. I don't know if I will. I think they're making a movie about it though, and when it comes out, I might review that instead.


	53. Happy 90th birthday, Mickey Mouse!

November 18th

Today if you're a Disney fan, it is Mickey Mouse's 90th birthday. That's right, the world knew about a certain iconic cartoon mouse for 90 years, since Steamboat Willie premiered all the way back in 1928.

Now, Steamboat Willie isn't really Mickey's first cartoon. He appeared in two others before, but Steamboat Willie was the first that Walt could find a disturber for, so in Disney's eyes, today, 90 years ago, is when it all started.

ABC did a special on Mickey's special day two weeks ago. It might have been more chance if it was today instead. It's Sunday, so it would have been a perfect opportunity too, oh well! It was nice to see two elders who were kids in the original Mickey Mouse Club in 1955.

Disney World and Disneyland is honoring him today, I don't know how probably with parades and fireworks, and making the parks even more magical then ever. At least one of the parks is celebrating, or I assume all of them are, even the Disney parks around the world. After all, Mickey is kind of a important part of Disney. Maybe some Disney V networks, IDK. I do know that YouTube has 24 hour live streaming of the 2013 cartoons.

Hayley showed us Steamboat Willie on the iPad Pro to celebrate. We also saw some more of old Mickey cartoons, even if they're childish to us now, but it was all for him and the nostalgia. We also watched some Mickey related stuff on Netflix like Walt Before Mickey, and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers.

So again, happy 90th birthday, Mickey. And remember, it all started with a mouse.


	54. Ralph Breaks the Internet

November 24

So like Incredibles 2 and Finding Dory, Ralph Breaks the Internet is another good Disney sequel.

Like the last film, it was all about video games, but this was about the Internet, and once again, this movie shows that Disney did their homework. It showed a bunch of stuff associated with it like Amazon, Ebay, social media, and so much more.

I'll give you guys a quick synopsis. Ralph and Vanellope goes into the Internet to get the steering wheel that broke on Suger Rush, or she and the others won't have a game anymore.

I like the fact that most of the princesses had their original voice actresses. I also liked the fact that they made fun at all of the Disney Princess tropes, like not having a mom, and needing a man to save them. It was also nice hearing their songs, most of them instrumental. It was also really nice that Vanellope had a princess song (although it wasn't the typical princess song you hear).

You see more Disney characters like Eeyore, Dumbo, Grumpy, HeiHei, Baymax, Buzz Lightyear, and more. There's also Iron Man, baby Groot, and the Stormtroopers. Stan Lee also made a cameo. Gosh, I'm going to miss seeing him after his last film role. Movie magic might do something about it, but we'll know that it won't be the same.

If you liked the first Wreck it Ralph, and you love all things Disney, and the Internet, you'll like this movie. Will it be a contender of the Oscars? It could be. But, I still think Incredibles 2 has a better chance of winning this year.


	55. Staphan Hillenburg and more

December 5th Sunday, Dec. 2nd on Nickelodeon, a SpongeBob Squarepants marathon aired in tribute to the show's creator, Stephen Hillenburg, who died November 26th to ALS at the age of 57. He also was involved with Rocko's Modern Life.

I think it was a good way to honor him, and what made it more great was, they aired the classic early shows in the early seasons. Kids that grew up when SpongeBob first aired can reminisce about the good days when they were young. Also, kids from newer generations can be introduced to what made SpongeBob awesome.

Steve and Jeff cried at the news. Hayley was sad too. The show was part of their childhoods. Stan and Francine were sad too, but not as much. They didn't grow up with this show, so that's understandable. But still, any death is sad no matter what. Steve invited his friends so they could watch part of the marathon. Jeff and I did too, even Hayley watched a few. Stan wasn't too impressed, but Francine told him that they were honoring a man that were part of their childhoods. Stan liked it up until after the first movie, then grew tired of it. He still watched the early seasons though, but said now it 'isn't what it used to be' and 'they ruined him', which sadly is true up until the current, and some are alright. It's still enjoyable and entertaining. Roger didn't really care for it at all. We also saw the two movies.

It's sad when celebrities die, but what's good about it is that they will live on from the characters they played, and the shows, movies, or comics that they made and were part of. That way future generations can also appreciate them.

After the first movie, Stephen left the show, and over time, the show sadly began to suck. But when he came back around the same time as the second movie, the show began to be good again. But because we know he's not coming back, I'm afraid the show might suck again. I hope I'm wrong, and it never happens, but it might if the show goes on long after 20 years, and the third movie. It'll be sad if it ends like how The Fairly Oddparents did, but at least it's not introducing new main characters (Poof was good, Sparky was okay, but Chloe is when the show really fell apart).

Apparently, some people are petitioning for Sweet Victory from Band Geeks to be played in next year's Super Bowl (if you watch it, you'll know why). It'll be cool if they do, and make the halftime show a little more fun and entertaining, but it'll be fine either way.

It's sad that Stephen won't see his show turn 20 next year (he was so close). But like I said before he will live on in the cheery yellow sponge he made, and his legacy will live on forever.

I also like to make a quick note on the former President H.W. Bush who died on Friday, November 30th. Wow; my blogs lately been talking a little about death. I can't help that, I just want to keep you guys informed in case you guys have been living under a rock like Patrick. Sorry, that was a bit disrespect. But like Stan (Lee, not our Stan) and Stephen, he'll live on forever. May he, Stan, Stephen, and now the author's grandpa who passed at 94 today, all R.I.P. They were all great men who made this world better.


	56. Mary Poppins Returns

December 30th

Mary Poppins Returns was a delightful, magical, musical film like the original was way back in 1964. We saw the first one again before this.

This film is set 25 years after the first, so in the 1930s. Michael and Jane are all grown- up, and Michael has three children of his own: Anabel, John, and Georgie. Micheal loses his sense of childhood, and his wife who had died a year prior.

Mary Poppins then returns, and his kids have wonderful adventures with her and Jack. I'm not going to go any further then that. You will have to see the film if you want more about the adventures and stuff.

Lin-Manural Miranda is Jack, an apprentice of Bert, and is a lamplighter. He does a good job, maybe not as good as Bert, but still good.

Emily Blunt does what Mary Poppins would've done in the first, and I think she played it well, and did it justice. Julie Andrews's portrayal of her was 'practically perfect in every way', and her personality might have slightly changed a little, but Disney did a good choice when casting her. It's just too bad Julie Andrews didn't make a cameo.

The music might not be as memorable compared to the first, but they were still nice. A couple are like the songs in the original, not the same, but similar and reminds you of them.

It was nice seeing Disney's 2D animation again. Don't get me wrong, I love Disney's animated stuff nowadays, but seeing them making a return to the 2D stuff, even if most of the movie was live-action was a breath of nice air. Hopefully they return to it in the future.

Dick Van Dyke makes a great return as Mr. Dawes Jr, and for a man in his 90s, he can still dance and do moves as he did 54 years ago! Interesting fact, not only did he do Burt in the first, but he also did Mr. Dawes Sr, so it was a nice circle. What comes around, goes around!

Angela Lansbury also comes at the end. She wasn't a character in the first, but had appeared in P.L. Travers' writings. Angela also appeared in Bedknobs and Broomsticks, which also co-starred David Tomlinson who played George, the father, in the first.

And I guess the little actress who played Jane in the first also made also made a little cameo near the beginning. I didn't see her, but considering she's in her sixties now, it'll be hard. It's nice when actors and actresses or other people involved in a project from a long time ago make a comeback. It shows that they truly loved making it, and it brings them back to when they were younger, and its nice for the fans.

So if you liked the first, you'll like this. It had the same charm and magic as the first, maybe not nearly enough, but close enough.


	57. Aquaman, 2019, last year blogging?

January 5th, 2019

DC has done it again! Today, I'm going to tell you about Aquaman.

I'm not going to say a whole lot, just that Aquaman was an awesome, action- packed film. I don't want to spoil it for you, so I guess I'll leave it at that.

I will say however that they're is a scene after some of the credits has rolled, so stay for that, I guess, if you want. I'm not forcing you too, never am, never will. So, just know that there will be a sequel.

I'm sorry this is a very short blog. It's just I don't know what else to say. I don't want to spoil it for you. If you read the comics, you should be familiar with the it.]. I haven't read the comics, just assuming. Steve read them.

Anyways, if you love Aquaman, Superheroes, the sea, ocean, Atlantis, a good action packed film, you won't be disappointed with Aqueaman.

Oh, happy 2019! 2018 had some awful moments, so hopefully 2019 will be better. Bad things are likely to happen, as they do every year, but hopefully not quite as awful as last year. Oh, and also 2019 might be my last time full blogging, maybe all together. I don't want to scare you, so that's why it's a maybe. _Maybe_!


	58. SpngeBob and Super Bowl

February 10th

Today let's talk about the Super Bowl that was on last Sunday. But, I'm not going to talk about football like you would expect from a Super Bowl blog. Oh, no. This blog will mainly be about SpongeBob.

Okay, maybe a little. Patriots won. Jimmy Fallon had puppies correctly predict it. Go to YouTube, and watch it to see my meaning, Okay, back to SpongeBob.

So if you watched the halftime show, you saw that Squidward introduced the next singer, as well as a little clip from the season 2 episode" Band Geeks.

So if you don't know why they aired those brief clips, I'll tell you. An online petition had a bunch of signatures signed to have Maroon 5 play 'Sweet Victory' during the halftime show in honor of the late Stephen Hillenburg. SpongeBob's creator, who died in November last year.

And Steve and Jeff being hard-core SpongeBob fans who had knowledge of this beforehand, was pumped out to see them play the song in front of thousands. But, it didn't. This disappointed them, as well as millions of fans across the country. It was one of the reasons why they watched the Super Bowl.

Stan said adult football fans didn't want to have to sit though a kid's show song, and that other singers already had plans before the petition. But Steve and Jeff complained that SpongeBob was part of their childhoods, and to have it not played like they were expecting, really disrespected Hillenburg, and was a middle finger to him, and his many fans.

I agree to a certain degree. It would have been nice to have that epic song play out, but in the end, it was the NFL's decision.

And the clip of the song did air, but on the screens when the audience left. That was kind of a bummer and a let down, but hey, at least they aired it!

Apparently, the NHL aired the song during their halftime. Steve and Jeff felt better after that, but said that it should've aired during the Super Bowl.

So even though Maroon 5 didn't do as promised, and didn't sing it live, at least they did something for it. And ja, if they did play it, for Hillenburg, and for the fans everywhere who signed the petition, instead of a brief clip, it would have been sweet, sweet, sweet victory.


	59. Pitch Meetings

February 16th

Have you ever seen a film, und wondered to yourself 'what was the pitch meeting for this movie like?' Well wonder no longer because YouTube's Screen Rant has got you covered. Screen Rant has more contact, but I'm just going to talk abut the hilarious, always LOL funny, Pitch Meetings.

The one starring in this hilarious series is a guy named Ryan George. There are only two people who are present in this series: a movie executive and a screenwriter. Ryan plays both of them.

One of them talks about a idea for the movie and everything in it, so if you haven't seen said movie, there will be spoilers, so you are warned. Anyways, the other person gives his inputs, and at the end tells him what he think, and they make it.

They talk about past movies, current movies, TV shows, even famous actors. They are funny because they poke fun at them, like in The Lion King, it is mentioned how young Simba grows up by just walking on a log in Hakuna Matata sequence, and how the audience falls for suspicion of disbelief in the Home Alone films.

They're a lot catchphrases like 'tight', and 'super easy, barely an inconvenience. You might think several episodes, they might seem repetitive and tiresome, but since the episodes are so funny, you won't care.

For the 100th milestone episode, he does a Pitch Meeting to the Pitch Meetings. That's right, he makes fun of his own content. He breaks the fourth wall in this episode, fans wanted it, and it doesn't disappoint.

I could tell you more, but I want you to check them out for yourself. They're over 100 episodes, and they're all 100% funny. If you like movies, make fun of them, or just love to laugh, you'll like this series. I guarantee it. There's never a dull moment. You'll thank me later. Steve got me stated on this series, and I thank him for it. Because watching this series will be tight, and super easy, barely an inconvenience!


	60. The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part

February 23rd

For this blog, I'll tell you what I thought of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part.

The movie starts out where the last one ended. The duplos invade, and Bricksburg, now changed to Apocalypseburg becomes a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Five years later, Emmet and friends must on an adventure to bring back peace to their beloved Bricksburg, and get rid of the 'armamageddon'.

So is this a worthy sequel? Ja, it's good, but not as good as the first one was.

There are some more musical numbers, and one that will literally get stuck in your head. They did that on purpose, and, they succeeded. The fam wanted me to shut up when I sang it for a week straight, but I just couldn't. It was just so darn catchy! 'Everything is Awesome' comes back, along with the new version: 'Everything is not Awesome'.

And they added new characters of course. One of them shocks (and by shock, I mean surprise. He doesn't electrocute Emmet) Emmet. I'm not going to tell you who though. You have to watch and see for yourself. No spoilers!

The live-action sequences with the humans come back, and we get to see Finn's mom and sister (we knew we'll see the younger sibling from the previous film).

So that's my review. You know the drill, if you want to know what happens to Emmet and crew, have a big heart for legos, this film will still entertain. It might not be only yourself, but maybe the little kid inside of yourself as well.


	61. CinemaSins, Wins and Pre-Oscars

February 24th

Time for another YouTube video series! This time it's two, both CinemaSins/CinemaWins.

CinemaSins takes a film, good and bad, and dives into their flaws, thus their slogan 'No movie is without sin.'

The series is by Jeremy Scott and Chris Atkinson. They met in a movie theater, The two are big movie buffs. Scott developed cinephilia in college since apparently he was not allowed many movie experiences as a child.

They don't just do movies. They also do Music Video Sins, Brand Sins, and TV Sins.

If you ever thought what could be wrong with your favorite film, and you think it's flawless and perfect just the way it is, CinemasSins has something to tell you then. Their videos might open your eyes, and make you look at movies in a whole new light. But don't get angry with them. They just nick-pic for the fun of it.

I'm doing CinemaWins too because they're similar, but CinemaWins as you guess does the opposite. Because of that they're not as funny, and more repetitive, but it's still a good channel.

Sins or Wins, both channels will inform you on what's odd, and what's not weather you're ready or not.

Tonight is the Oscars. Who will win? Find out; it's on right now!


	62. Oscars 2019

March 2nd

If you saw the Oscars last Sunday, you know that it was hostess. The first one to be without a host in 30 years. And in doing do, it was dull, kind of boring.

Stan and Francine liked it since it was thirty six minutes shorter, and apparently so did other people. There were higher ratings.

But a host can be a good thing. A host makes it entertaining. Without one, it was lacking, not as funny, not as memorable, and kind of a snooze fast. A host can be a single reason why someone will want to watch the Oscars in the first place.

The only things that were kind of cool to see was the one actor who entered in from an umbrella Mary Poppins style, and Melissa McCarthy in her dress with lots of stuff animals attached to it, some songs, and the opening monologue, and even the Memoriam. It's sad, but it's nice to see the news who died over the year,

Spider-Man into the Spider-Verse won Best Animated movie. I thought Incredibles 2 would win, but ever since people started loving Spider-Man, I began to get shaky about it. And ja, I guess since everyone knows Spider-Man, and it being more popular, more people will want to see it. By the trailers, I thought it was a mediocre film, but you can't judge a book by its cover, and this win proves that. Stony did something right after that Emoji Movie (it was alright, don't hate me. I didn't really like the parents, I'll give you that. Also, Poop sounded too much like Bullock. That's why I think the family hated it more. I imagine Bullock too, maybe the CIA too, maybe possibly all, but I can't be sure).

I thought Kevin Hart was going to be host until I didn't see him. Fifteen minutes go by, no host, 30 minutes, no host, an hour, no host. Apparently, he made something that made people mad a decade ago, and that's why he didn't host, because he was worried of what people will think. But that was ten years ago, people change. It's no big deal! People don't do this to kids, so why adults? We may have better judgement, but they're human, and humans make mistakes (and so do fish).

I thought Tina Fey, and co. would be the hosts when they came, but nope! They just did the opening monologue, and say that they will be no host. Too bad. She and Amy hosted the Golden Globes at least twice, so they know how to do it. One year when they did it, it was more boring then this. But that could change; they could have spiced it up! Any host or host, is better then no host at all!

Steve thought the creator of SpongeBob should've been in the Memoriam. Hayley said he was most known for TV, despite his involvement in both of the moves, and more projects, so maybe that's why. We agreed.

Hopefully next year they might have a host. I hope so. Because, sure, it might be longer, but it will be more enjoyable to watch.


End file.
